Unexpected Hero
by wolflink968
Summary: Link didn't know what to think as he stared down at the talking plant before him, only to turn and never look back at the evil being.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 toys and hearts

"Hey! Watch what you're touching!" Midna yelled as she managed to yank Link back by the back of his collar before he touched one of the mysterious floating objects hovering inside a glass case before him. They just manage to gather all of the twilight mirror, right before breaking into the twilight palace. Finding a room of Zant's unstable experiments. The ruins of Midna's people as a horrible sight.

It ran shivers down Link's spine as he saw the state they were in. Midna's face was mixture of anger, disbelief, shame, sadness at the sight of her people. They were lab subjects, tested for Zant's sick dark magic. She shed tears for her people and guilt of failing them as a ruler.

She was willing to do anything to retrieve her power back, even if that meant others had to die. The crave of power was strong, the greed had taken over her mind. Just like Ganondorf long ago. But after Link, seeing his pain, his sacrifices he's made to protect his friends, and even strangers he didn't even know. His soul was pure and his mind was clean of any madness. The courageous actions of both him and Zelda spoke out to her, all the way to her heart. The suffering in the light world was the same as her's. How could she have ever thought of leaving after all of the hard work all of them have made? She was in disbelief after she admitted her plan was only to use him to get her power then leave him in the dirt to die, that he wasn't angry. In fact he was happy she admitted, and promised her that he would he would always stay by her side until the end. Humans were confusing.

Link sighed before looking over the room of dangerous object.

"All of this is unstable and could blow up the palace any second. We can't just leave it here, waiting for something to come in here to make a mess." Link argued as he looked down to a strange greenish blue glowing teal metal heart.

"I know, but I'm not going to have you transform some other wacky monster while I'm here. Now don't touch anything!" She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not-" The hylian was suddenly cut off as a large rumble manage to shake the room violently. He stumbled into the table, hand accidentally landing on the heart before a searing pain ran into his hand all the way into his chest. He swallowed the screams down before turning to see a group of 6 twilight messengers manage to find their way into the room before spotting him. They charged at him full force, Link before grabbing the imp before sliding under the table and around a wall trying to outrun the screaming monsters.

The hallway managed to lead to a another room full of Zant's toys, a dead end. Link shot an ice arrow at the door quickly after they slipped inside, blocking the creatures from coming any further. The monsters growled and howled before ramming their inky bodies into the wall of ice.

"Is there anyway out?" Link questioned looking around the room for any hidden door.

"I don't know." Suddenly the wall started cracking with the power of the twilight messengers.

"Find one!" Link yelled before placing his hands, surging his energy into the ice to repair it. The more time passed, the more cracks started to grow. He was knocked back harshly as one of the monsters manage to punch his way through the barrier. His back came in contact with a mirror, a deep glowing light grew from it.

Link felt himself fall, the sudden drop startled him before he could register what was happening. Then it suddenly went silent.

I'm not sure how this fanfic will do. So please review it as much as you can. I love undertale so much I wish I could play it every day, but I can't :'(. Sorry if this is a short chapter, I'm busy with my other story so much I barely managed to squeeze this story. Thank you for reading this even if I think it's trash!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 flower bullets

Drip!

Drip!

Drip!

That's all Link heard when he woke up. He winced at the stinging pain in the back of his skull as he forced his eyes open. Everything was dark, and cold. He was sure was inside some type of ruins or temple by the landscape. The bright flower bed seemed the only thing out of place, like they were placed there on purpose.

He rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain, but he felt a warm sticky substance in his hair. He brought his hand to his face to see a bright liquid caking his hand, blood. He must of hit somehow during his fall….

Midna!

He swerved his head around looking for his partner. The blurry memories rushed back to him quickly, but he had no idea what exactly happened. He prayed to Hylia she was safe. Wherever he was, he needed to find a way back to the Twilight realm, or Hyrule.

Getting back on his feet was easier said than done. Wincing as he stumbled around before managing to run into a brick wall. Apparently he had more wounds then he had thought, the gash in his hip scrapes on his legs and arms seemed to drain the energy right out of him, each time he moved. But luckily they were already scabbing up. After managing to get back upon his feet he limped through the deep dark hallway, only depending the wall next to him as a guide as he traveled into the unknown, with who knows what lives inside it. After a while he managed to find a door as his hand caught on the latch. It wasn't locked, so he pushed it open to see another room with sunlight shining down in the middle to more bright yellow flowers...except he wasn't expecting to see one staring right at him with smile.

"Howdy!" It said with a bright voice as Link walked slowly closer. He didn't know what to think as he stared down at talking plant before him, only to turn and never look back at the evil being before him. But he didn't for some odd reason, maybe this was just a false feeling.

"I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!" It announced studying him for a moment before its face crumpled in confusion.

"Hmmm... This one doesn't exactly look human, even older, aw well close enough…..but it hasn't even been a year since the other human arrived." It mumbled to itself, but Link managed to pick it up with his strong ears.

"You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" Hesitantly he nodded, as he studied FLOWEY from a distance. It wasn't exactly normal but everything that he has seen on his adventure wasn't exactly either. Talking flowers was a new one on his list.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do." Flowey announced still with that smile. The hylian feels a sudden surge of energy around him as a golden heart is presented before him. It's swirled in a golden light so bright it eliminates the room.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your bei- that can't be right. Why is it so bright?…..nothing can be that pure and strong, if you killed so many!" The smile falls suddenly as Link stops with a blank look on his face before he narrows his eyes suddenly.

"What's the matter?" He asked defensively, Link remains silent as he backtracks in his steps growling lowly like a cornered animal.

"How can you have a pure golden soul if you killed so many monsters!?" The flower suddenly grew an evil dark look as Link glared upon the evil creature that resided with a dark, evil energy. Why didn't he listen to the "false" feeling before? Never has it been proved wrong, why did he start now!?

"What are you!? You're not HUMAN at all, are YOU!? You're not from the SURFACE!" It said in a scratchy voice as it's face turned even more monster like face, the room darkened as the heart disappeared back into his chest. The shadows were now closing in on him, fast. His hand shot up to the hilt of his blade in instinct. They were also telling him to run again! But with his strength he run 10 feet without falling.

A flame suddenly appeared and knocked the flower down. Flowey didn't look burnt, only a few bruised petals at the worst.

"Oh dear not again." A soft voice said suddenly. Link snapped his head to the direction of the voice. There stood a sweet looking goat being, she appeared not to be a threat but so did the flower. He stepped back as she laid eyes on him.

"You do not need to be afraid, you're in no danger." She said in a kind voice, but the teen was only set on putting more distance between them.

"You-You are injured. Please let me help." She gasped before stepping closer. A growl escaped his throat at move, frightening the female for a moment.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down…..it hasn't been that long since the last one….." Toriel said the last part more to herself then to him. He studied the goat woman for a moment before noticing no dark magic on her like the flower. A good sign so far, but mistakes could be made. Suddenly the pain in the back of his skull was too much to bear as his vision was soon fading, stars danced in the air right before he collapsed to his knees. Placing his hand on the gash on his hip as the skin rubbed against his chain mail.

A soothing hand rubbed his back, his eyes connected to the soft warming brown as the world faded out again.

Well at least this chapter is long then the last. I don't have much to say this time. Please reviewed and follow and thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 binding wounds

" _But, Link... Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything...out of your league. Please. Just come home safely."_

 _Rumble_

 _CRASH_

 _"Don't touch them you monsters!"_

 _Thud!_

 _"Lin-"_

 _Scream!_

Link felt as if his lungs were set on fire as he sat up suddenly, gasping for the precious air that fed his lungs. He ran a clammy hand over his sweaty forehead before noticing his surroundings as pulled of the pile of blanket off him.

It was a cream colored room lit by a simple lamp, a desk, books, and various pots of plants. Link couldn't help but eyed the pot of yellow flowers on top of the bookshelf. He looked down to see his injuries were wrapped, and his tunic was missing, but luckily located it over on the desk with his other items, and boots on the bottom of the bed. Not only that but a slice of pie laid at the end of the bottom, he wasn't sure if he should even consume it before his stomach grumbled, reminding him he hasn't eaten in a week. The twilight realm didn't exactly have food that he could consume. He then reasoned with himself that a killer wouldn't bring them to their house and patch him up.

He took a bite of the slice before noticing it wasn't a flavor he had tasted before, but then again he couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten pie. The slice was gone in seconds before he swing his legs to the side of the bed. Slowly standing up to test if anything was sore, luckily nothing was. Quickly dressing and strapping on his pouches, shield, and sword he peeked out of the door after grabbing the glass plate off the bed.

Hesitantly he wandered out into the hallway, taking slow quiet steps to avoid being noticed, by what he didn't know.

"Please pick up…...Frisk….let my baby still be alive." He paused at the corner, peeking around to see Toriel sitting in a chair by the lit fireplace, the cream room looked simple and warm. His breath hitched as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks, a hand attempting to wipe them away as fast as they forming. Instantly his defensive demeanor dropped and was soon replaced with concern. Without thinking, he stepped forward, alerting the goat woman of his presence. To riel gasped before attempting to put on a fake smile.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing to be concerned about child. How was your rest? Oh I hope you liked the treat I set out for you." Toriel said in a kind voice. Link stared at her with a studying look before raising an eyebrow in confusion. He wasn't considered a child anymore, his age didn't match the title. After all he was 18, considered an adult, but a young one at that.

"What happened?" Link finally spoke out, earning a slightly bigger smile from the woman.

"Your injuries were too great for y-" she began but was cut off.

"I mean your child." Link interrupted, surprising her. Her smile faulted for a moment before she finally gave up.

"My-my child hasn't been be heard of past day few days. Only a two days go did new violent monsters appear out of nowhere. Even attacking other monsters, nothing like this has been seen before. Frisk occasionally calls me, but- I fear they have gotten hurt, or killed by one of those monster." Toriel soon teared up again. Link felt bad bringing up the subject, but none the less he wanted to help. New monsters? Attacking others?

"How long have I been here?" Link asked suddenly, trying to test theory.

"Only two days." She answered with a confused face.

"What did these monsters look like?" He continued in an impatient voice.

"I have only heard of a description of what they appear like." Toriel answered hesitantly. Link waited for the answer, pulling out a book from his pouch. His eyes widen at description he is given, fastly flipping through pages as she spoke.

"Is this what described as?" He asked holding up a detailed picture, one that he prayed was wrong. His gut froze as she nodded, eyes trained on the picture of a twilight messenger.

"I'll help you find them." Link offered stepping closer. Toriel gasped bringing her hand to her mouth, looking even more frantic.

"No! You can't leave the ruins, any human that does shares the same fate. Asgore will kill you, just like all of the other humans." Toriel said frantically. Kill humans? Link thought to himself for a moment.

"Your child's life is in danger. Everyone in this world lives are endangered." He pressed on. She looked torn between accepting or denying his help.

"This world isn't like the surface. If the monsters hear of another human, they will come after you." She explained. His frown deepened for a moment as the word surface was brought up again.

"You helped me when I needed it, why can't I help you? Some time it's worth taking the risk to help others. There are some monsters in this world that aren't bloodthirsty killers, but these ones, specifically will kill anything that gets in their way, they will stop at nothing to get what they desire, and that's me." He warned. She stared at him unsure for a moment.

"If it is you that they want, then stay. It's unsafe to venture out of the ruins. You've only been resting for a few days." She protested again.

"You're letting your fear control you. If you let this happen your child will die, as well a the lives of others. And the longer I stay I here, more damage is being done." He said forcefully before he noticed get flinch. Her warm brown eyes seemed to be fixed on something else before she focused on him again. Suddenly she engulfed him into a warm embracing hug. He froze at the moment of contract.

"You're right, this isn't the first time…..I don't want to lose another one. Please will you protect the human child and the innocent lives, as they try to find a way to their real home?" She pleaded pulling away. Link nodded before he was pulled into another sudden hug.

"Thank you child. May I ask what your name is?" She asked kindly before pulling away again.

"Link." He answered. Only ten minutes later he was packed up later ready to head down the stairs to the ruin's exit. Toriel had insisted on giving him a phone, and a whole pie to himself, much to his dismay. Already being stuffed with another huge slice of the delicious pie. She warned him of attracting unwanted attention from monsters that were set out to harm him. He managed to calm her down with offering that he wore a cloak that would attempt to hide his appearance, but it was the one Zelda wore before…

"Are you sure you can take this?" He questioned. She smiled kindly at him before bidding a warm goodbye with another hug.

"It's weird, normally all of the humans that come down here, I feel as if I already know them. But you, I don't even feel the same way about you. I even fear I won't meet you again, like this is the last time I will ever see you." Toriel only hugged him tighter to her chest.

"It might be the last time. But I'll try to see if I can check up on you time to time." Link promised before he was let out of the embrace.

"You aren't from the surface are you?" Toriel asked suddenly.

"I'm not from this realm. And as for the new creatures, they aren't as well. They have been terrorizing mine and their own for too long now. Many lives have been taken by their kind, led by a madman that desires power and control over everything. They followed me here, it's my responsibility that I stop them. I don't want anyone suffering the same fate as my friends." Link explained quietly. Guilty that he was the cause of Zant's creation found this world. If Zant was to find this realm, no doubt he would destroy or control the lives here with Ganondorf. He couldn't let this place come into their hands. Not like Hyrule or the Twilight realm.

Toriel have him a sad smile before speaking again.

"Very well, if this is what you want….Call me whenever you want. And please have Frisk call me when they are safe." She commanded before smiling again. Link nodded before walking down the stairs, waving goodbye. He pulled up his hood after comfortably adjusting the scarf around his neck, feeling less tension in his form. He could see why princess Zelda wore this most of the time.

Venturing down the dark hallways were too quiet. The only noise was his footsteps, and the dripping of water somewhere. Not long after he made it to a big heavy door, peeking out of it to see another long hallway. He continued at the same pace before coming to an opening. The door shut tight right behind him, clinking as it was suddenly locked. Link turned back around to see the same accursed bright yellow flowers again. With that same damned smile.

"So that's your plan. Trying to act like a hero and save the day. Send the kid back home to their family." Flowey said in a sarcastic voice before his face darkened.

"But the question is, how many lives are you willing to destroy down here" it asked with a dark voice deepened.

"How do you even know if that kid deserves to be saved? With what they done in their past. But that isn't anything compared to what you have done, is it? You probably destroyed hundred, maybe thousands of lives, haven't you? Watch you're going to be left alone in the dirt like the rest of us monsters." Link glared down at the creature before regaining his composure. He wasn't going to give him a reaction, he wasn't going to get what he wanted out of him. He studied at the flower with a calculating stare, eventually its face crumbled down into confusion.

"I don't like that look. Stop looking at me that way." Flowey said quietly, as if ashamed of something. A thought suddenly struck him as he stood there.

"This is not your true form is it?" Link finally asked, Flowey flinched back for a moment before turning back to a more threatening look.

"Looks like you are smart enough to talk. Well it was about time." The Flower joked before glaring.

"But there won't be time for that when you step out of the ruins, will there? With all of the things you killed, you probably never once gave mercy." Flowey guessed with a dark voice.

"You're wrong." The evil grin dropped off it's face again before he demanded.

"What?! You're lying!" The flower shouted.

"I only kill murders and those who only had dark souls, and deserve it. Not innocents or those with a kind heart. That's why i'm not going to kill you." Link stated.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING I'M KIND? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Flowey yelled the question.

"I said no such thing. Only that I kill those who deserve death, you have been suffering. You given up on love, but a part of you still wants it, the child still in your heart. Until then I'll be busy, I'm sure you'll find your family eventually." Link said walking past Flowey to the next door across the room. He left the flower demanding him to return.

"WAIT, COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU! COME BACK HERE GOLDILOCKS!" Soon the echoing faded as Link walked closer to the end. The light snuck through at the bottom of a giant door. He pushed on the door, only to find something blocking the entrance. It wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried. Finally as he rammed into the stone like door did he finally sink to the ground, closing his eyes to rest.

He sat there for a moment to think of another means to open the door. Blowing it up was out of the case, or any other option of wrecking the door. He didn't want any unwanted monsters in the ruins to hurt Toriel. He could always try the Zant's dark magic…..

No there was no way for him to remove the curse without Midna. He'd be stuck in that form for who knows how long until he found her. But then again she did mention that there was a possibility he could transform back, if he was smart enough to summon the Master sword in the other form. Still he had no practice and time to do that. But with his options, and the possible results of child's life on the line as well as others he didn't have much of a choice right now.

His whole world shifted unexpectedly, shocking him as he looked down to see furry white paws in place of his hands. The hylian was extremely confused, he didn't even touch the Shadow Crystal in his pouch! How could he have changed form by only thinking about it?!

Then it suddenly struck him. The strange heart back in the Twilight Palace. It must of had some answer about this. But the question is, can he change back? Or what other side effects were there? Would he lose control of himself some how? There was so many questions to be answered, concern of what potential danger could come from this new magic.

He directed his attention back on the main problem as of right then. Finding the human child and stopping the Twilight messengers.

With determination he stood back up and turned to the door, backing up a good distance before charging with high speed at the door. Eventually he felt a wet substance on the top of his head as he rammed his head back into the door, there was a large red stain on the door just as he noticed, but that didn't stop him. Finally the door budged at least an inch before snow poured into the entrance, he forced it open with his snout to a decent size to squeeze through. Digging his way through the snow was easier said than done. Even after managing to close the icy door was hard enough with such little space.

His head finally surfaced a top of the snow pile as he shimmed his way out of the frozen water. Long, tall, and thin trees surrounded a pathway as he looked around, but something told him it would be safer and faster to go through the trees. A scent managed to catch his nose as he started to walk towards a tree line. It smelt like a pie mix flowers, oddly a nice scent, it was the very old, but it was the only human scent. It continued down the path, but every sense was telling him exactly NOT to go down that path.

He sighed trotting down the snowy path swaying slightly from his head wound. His ears twitched as his shackle clanked each time he stepped. Something caught his attention, he felt watched, like being followed by something. The hair stood on his back as he walked faster as he could hear the footsteps. Once he saw a bridge coming up he noticed it was quite, too quite.

The moment he stepped on the brittle bridge he felt a presence behind him.

"Hey mutt, don't you know how important it is to say hello to a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand if you want a treat." The voice said closely from behind.

And here you go! Sorry it took so long, but there was a little problem at my end. It's take care of. Anyway, I'm surprised at how many followers I'm getting in only two chapter. It makes me so happy. And I will try my hardest to make this my best story. Please review and favorite if you can! BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Encounter

"Hey mutt, don't you know how important it is to say hello to a new friend? Turn around and shake my hand if you want a treat." The voice said closely from behind.

Link sightly turned his head to see a short skeleton. It was dressed in black shorts, and a blue jacket, and strangely pink slippers on. It's smile was the weirdest of all, it was way too big. It's eye sockets had blue like eyes that studied him for a moment. They fell upon the red stained fur on top of his furry head. The hand that was reached out to him waiting for him to shake faltered before dropping to his side.

"Never taught how to shake, huh? Can you sit or play fetch then?" The skeleton questioned as he eyed the wound. He stared awkwardly waiting for an answer, but Link remained silent as he watched the creature.

"Wanna press the unmute button buddy?" He said as his smile faltered for a moment.

"uh. Don't worry buddy, nobody rushing you. Well I was going to find my missing watch, but I could never find the time." Link's ears dropped at the horrible pun before turning his direction back to the bridge.

"I hope you aren't alarmed, or want to clock me out, but I want to ask you a question. It'll only take a few minutes." The Skeleton continued stopping him in his tracks. Link grumbled before turning back to the pun filled skeleton.

"I was just wondering if you seen my brother around, he hasn't called back recently and I'm worried. Look my bones are rattling here." He continued. Link could only assume his brother was another skeleton. He should have kept on walking, the skeleton could be lying to him and be setting him up for a trap. But all of his assumptions went down the drain as soon as he caught sight of his sweating, concerned look in his eyes, even though the fake smile still remained on.

The scent of the stranger was of a strange smell of meat. His nose also picked up on a lingering scent as well, one of them had mixes of tomato sauce and pasta.

"Hello, anybody in there?" The skeleton suddenly brought him out of his thinking.

"Maybe you got clocked out harder than I thought." The skeleton mused before his hand reached out towards him. A deep growl rumbled at the base of his throat at the sudden movement. The skeleton quickly pulled it back just as he bared his canines.

"Relax mutt, there's no need to become FURRious. I'm just trying to help." The skeleton joked again. Seriously? Link thought to himself as he rolled his eyes as he turned to look around for a second. He felt watched.

"Well, I guess time does fly when you're having fun. There's a town just up ahead if you want a place to get that checked out. See you next time, mutt." He turned back around to see the weird skeleton had disappeared from his sight. He was weird, but the look of concern for his brother was real, even if he didn't want to show it. Link knew he promised Toriel to find and protect Frisk but he couldn't ignore this plea for help.

Link scratched at the ground, walking in different areas before he picked up on the trail of the new scent but it lead off the trail. He grumbled as he stepped in the deep snow that raised up his furry legs as he trudged through the ice. He thanked Hylia that he had a thick coat keeping him warm enough, on the down side soaked his furry to the bone in only seconds.

 _These aren't like the monsters in Hyrule remember that. Anything that you do here can affect everyone,_ Link thought to himself. He shouldn't have frozen up like that, it'll draw unwanted suspicion. He was prepared to take every chance of trying to avoid any monsters. There was a bad feeling from Toriel's reactions that it could mean they humans aren't very safe in this world. So there must be some kind of conflict between the two races. No wonder why she was worried about Frisk.

If this world really doesn't get humans that often like he heard before, then that must mean families live here. Fathers, mothers, children, grandparents. Anything monster that he killed in this world could care a chain of events.

 _I could destroy anyone's lives._ Link realized. Having that power of so many lives was too strong.

It's most likely most of the monsters can't fight that well if it is so quiet down here. That didn't mean there aren't any future opponents out for his blood and have been trained to kill humans.

Link only began about twenty minutes ago just as a blood curdling scream ripped through the chilly air. Instantly he sprinted in the direction of the scream. His deep and powerful hot breaths could be seen in the crisp cold air. The pads of his feet going numb from fresh white blanket of snow. Link finally skidded to a halt at the tree line near a river. Wild sapphire eyes widening as he saw the sight before him.

I'm just going to leave this here. Sorry for the short chapter. There's so many questions to be answered. But right now I just started seeing amazing Zelda and Undertale crossover drawings. I love them!

Please review and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Protective Wolf

Link only began about twenty minutes ago just as a blood curdling scream ripped through the chilly air. Instantly he sprinted in the direction of the scream. His deep and powerful hot breaths could be seen in the crisp cold air. The pads of his feet going numb from fresh white blanket of snow. Link finally skidded to a halt at the tree line near a river. Wild sapphire eyes widening as he saw the sight before him.

The powerful black ink like creatures stood there, their long strong limbs carried them across the snow with little effort. As they slowly crawled towards their prey, closing in on them in a number of three. Snow illuminated a red glow from their markings on their chest and back. Ice crusted over their stone face, tentacle like hair swaying as they moved. Their prey cowered, shaking like a leaf as they tried to press themselves closer to a large rock in attempt to put as much distance between them and the Twilight Messengers.

His chest seemed to tightened as he finally realized who it was. A tall skeleton, dressed in weird clothing, unarmed with an obvious limp. He also took notice he was holding onto the left of his rib cage in distress. Above everything the pure scared look in the skeleton's eye made his heart jump at the sight. It matched the face of a frightened child's. The look reminded him of a long time ago, back when Colin…..

The sudden powerful urge demanded he run out and help. He didn't suppress his instincts this time, the adrenaline pumped through his veins, numbing all other thoughts about anything else. Protect. That was the only thing he could think of.

And before he knew it his mouth was filled with a revolting substance, his teeth latched onto the black flesh. Tearing it to shreds as he violently chomped into the creature's throat. He managed to use his full body weight to slam the first Twilight messenger into the ground. It's inhuman screeches filled his ears, its body spasmed in pain before it finally went limp.

In his haste to finish the first he failed to notice another Twilight Messengers appear behind him. It swung a fist into his rib cage, propelling him a few feet away, landing harshly into a trunk of a tree, its bark splintered into his other side. More pain screamed through his body, paralyzed for a moment. Dazed, Link raised his head off the ground as he withered in pain.

His eyelids were clenched shut before his command finally inched open to see a large blurry black figure above him. Just as his vision cleared up he was finally able to see another fist heading right towards him. In only a split second he darted forward, the claws missing him by his hair.

Link growled in frustration as he circled back around. He needed to come up with a plan to kill the last two remaining without Midna's help. Transforming was out of the question, he didn't know if he could do without her, and if he could there was the possibility of revealing his identity to the injured skeleton. He finally pushed the doubt aside, if he was going to win he needed believe he was going to, with courageously he charged at the third monster. His breaths became deeper and more focused as he imagined himself in his normal form. A human form.

A familiar energy surrounded him, the tingling and burning sensation filled though his body like a raging fire being fed with gunpowder. Finally as he opened his sapphire eyes the burning sensation was replaced with a ice numbing one. He looked down at his peach hands out of the corner of his eyes, sighing with relief. His charge towards the Twilight Messengers didn't stop, and neither did its.

He was only feet away from the creature as he pulled out two of his special arrows and his bow, quickly biting the one of the arrow's shaft and one in his tight grasp as he slid under the creature. It never expected the move or the arrow being shoved into his back. Link notched the arrow on the hilt in a flash, shooting it at the second creature that was closing in. He ran for the tall skeleton only fifteen feet away, covering him with his body and shield from the earth rumbling two explosion.

Smoke clouded the area for a few minutes. Link could care less of the splattered black blood on his clothing or in his mouth. Wild sapphire eyes studied the passed out skeleton had to be the missing brother. His scent was overriding every smell around him, even if he wasn't in his other form. Being this close to the skeleton allowed him to look at him to see details. Somehow like the other brother, he possessed eyelids, kinda. His clothing was of red mittens, books, a scarf and some kind of armor that left his spine showing. There was also black leggings and sleeves, but due to the attack they were pretty torn up. The chest armor too looked slightly damaged, he could only assume a few broken ribs. His limp was due to his dislocated foot, luckily he fixed that easily by popping it back into place without the skeleton waking up. There was also a few cracking bones in his arm, but nothing too bad, he hoped.

"...spa-mhhh….. Great pap…." Link raised an eyebrow before he leaned closer to listen in on what he was mumbling about.

"...mh.. you...Sexy Mettaton…...eat my spaghetti…." Link deadpanned as he stared at the skeleton on both confusion and shock. He couldn't help the amuse yet small smile slip onto his face. His face then fell as he remembered he needed to get the brother to medical supplies. The other brother said there was a city up a head, but how long would it take to get there was the question. He had to hope he could avoid anyone until he got to the village. Even if the other skeleton had to remain busy looking for his brother, he couldn't go all the way back to look for him.

Link failed to notice he didn't have his cloak on at all as he carefully pulled the skeleton to his feet, flinging his arm over his shoulder for support as he started his long walk. Turns out he passed through a short cut as he walked along the river, he could see the city already.

"Wha- You there!" A voice suddenly yelled at him from his left. A figure ran towards him with a hostile energy. It was a fish like female with fiery red hair tied back, eye patch over her left eye, black pants with red boots. And a tank top that revealed her defined flexing muscle as she gripped a bright blue spear that appeared out of nowhere. Her eyes studied him for a moment, before her face turned into rage as she looked at the skeleton he was holding up.

"So you are the one to take Papyrus! Who are you, freak?!" She demanded as her fangs flashed in her anger, eyes burning holes into him. Link remained silent as he studied her.

"LET HIM GO, SO I CAN FIGHT YOU!" She yelled at him. The hylian's eyes widen before hesitantly he let go of the skeleton next to a tree before he stepped away. He knew she was only going to protect him, leaving him with her would be the best option right now. He quickly plunged into the river in attempt to get away from her.

"Dammit, don't run away, coward!" She yelled throwing her spear into the water after him. Link almost sucked in a breath of water as the spear barely missed him underwater. His muscles numbed from the below zero water as swamp downstream, away from the fish woman. She couldn't chase him if she had the skele- Papyrus with him.

About five minutes later he finally surfaced from the icy water. Gasping in the precious air as he swam to shore against the raging current. Finally after seven minutes of struggling he pulled his body in shore before collapsing to the ground. He was cold, bleeding, and bruised laying on the shore as he stared up at the setting sun. It was getting dark out, night would come soon. That means it would get even more colder if he stayed out in his waterlogged clothes, they were already forming ice on them.

He sighed before dragging himself closer to a tree, practically ripping off the bark of the dead tree with his bare hands, finger tips bleeding profusely. Luckily the black blood washed away while he was in the water, the blood must have also covered most of his face to where he was unrecognized as a human either, that fish lady seemed to think he was a monster or something. He soon started up a small fire for no one else to see from the city, wrapping himself in his cloak as he stripped off the water logged clothes to dry. He thought over the events that played in his mind. Meeting Toriel, protecting Papyrus, running into a short skeleton, killing Twilight messengers, almost shish kabobed by a fish woman all in one day. Then there was losing Midna…..

He never thought he could ever feel more like an outsider again, turns out he was wrong. Even in his childhood he was lonely, no parents or relatives, no friends. He only had Ilia as a friend until the kids were born. Then that day happened…..

Finding himself chained to a stone floor as he stared at three grey walls and those damned bars. He felt hollow inside as he tried countless times to remove it. That was the first time he felt this way, but for some reason he never once gave up hope. And then she appeared out of nowhere. Like she lit up his candle. After escaping and setting out on his mission he was lonely, but not lonely. She was there but only in the shadows. It wasn't until after the incident with Zelda did they actually grew so close together that he actually thought of her as family now.

Now she is missing, somewhere he doesn't know where. In a world full of strange creatures. This is what she must of felt after she left her world, the same with Frisk. How anyone could go on like this was beyond him. But he still didn't give up hope yet, he knew he could find a way back, and find Frisk as well.

Sorry this is late, at least I think this is late. What days do I normally update on? Ehh I forgot. Anyways I'm so happy with the results I'm getting from his FanFiction it brings me tears. Thank You again! Please review and favorite. And you guys can suggest ideas for future chapters if you want!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Bar fight

Link groaned as he watched he woke up almost completely buried under a pile of snow. As he stood up from the pile to detach himself from the ice, he ended up almost falling back down due to both of his injured sides that still needed stitches. Luckily they seemed to heal mostly in the night, if was careful with them they would be fine by tomorrow or earlier. He raised a hand to rub at his sore eyes, he didn't get that much sleep last night again, due to the nightmares and all.

His clothes were almost frozen shut due to all of the water from the previous day's incident. Jumping in the river had to be done, he couldn't kill any of these monsters down here, they weren't the same ones that took his home, he couldn't automatically assume all monsters were the same. If he did, he would only become what he was fighting, a murder. But these monsters were known to kill humans, that proves a threat.

Chain mail didn't help at all as he forced on the damp clothing. Shivering from all of the discomfort before pulling on his cloak to shield his identity. Thus he began his journey back to the town. It was the only possible source to get information of where or when Frisk was last seen, if they went missing. Papyrus could also have some knowledge, he did have Frisk's scent lingering on him. But with that freaky fish lady there was no way to ask him. It already occurred to him long ago that he would need to stay out of sight from her and most civilians in town.

Link ended up walking through short cuts on foot through the thick trees, he managed to avoid multiple monsters and weird traps. He arrived in the southern area of the town, right in front of a store with the name Grillby's. The building wasn't big, but also not too small either. A sign in the window said open in bright orange. It must be a restaurant or something. He could smell the food from his spot, it made his stomach grumble. He did have food, he only was too busy to eat breakfast.

Link looked to his left to see a bright colored tree decorated with presents underneath it, there was a lone small monster that stared at the tree while humming a soft toon. It was a small lizard like child with eyes of wonder as he stared at the tree, Link shrugged before looking right to see only buildings.

For some reason he looked back to his left to see the child's eyes were now on him. Inside he panicked, but stayed perfectly calm on the outside. Calmly he walked towards the restaurant in order not to appear suspicious. He pushed the door open quietly to see a room full of monsters like dogs with either armor or cloaks, ducks, and a plant with a giant mouth full of razor sharp teeth. They were all seated at tables too busy in their conversation or own world to notice him walk in. The room was warm and had a calming atmosphere with the music that played.

At a normal pace he took his seat at the right side of the bar, closest to the corner so he could see everything. The bartender caught his eye immediately, being a flame creature dressed nicely in clothing and a pair of glasses. He was the brightest source of light in the dim lit room. Link tried to make himself look busy by picking up a menu and raising it to look at the writing, only did he listen into the other monster's conversation with his strong ears.

It was nothing really helpful besides conversation about psychotic monsters and talking about Mettaton' show featuring an episode with a hu- Frisk! They claimed the animation of the human looked realistic, whatever that meant. Freezing for only a second as he heard the door open loudly, but none of the other monsters looked in the direction of the new customer, so neither did he. Just by his luck they say at the bar only three seats away with from him.

"Hey Grillbs, give me the usual." A familiar voice said. Link tilted his menu slightly before seeing the short smiling skeleton from before. He wore the same clothing but his smile was still fake, he seemed more stressed as he slouched in his seat. He must of been too deep in thought as he listened back in on the conversation between the bar tender and skeleton.

"What can't be SKULL-king around all day can I? Besides I got to pick up something for Pap." The skeleton said in a casual tone. The bartender just reached under the counter before pulling out a red bottle. The skeleton grabbed it but froze as he suddenly looked in his direction. Link snapped his eyes back down to the menu quickly, but the damage was already done. Hopefully the brother would pass him by as some tourist. His face could not be seen due to his scarf and the lighting, but attracting attention to himself was not working. Luckily the skeleton focused his attention back on Grillby.

"Anyways I've still heard no news on the kid, but I'll ketch-u-up on any news as soon as I get some?" The skeleton said, Link had a feeling that was another pun by the twinkle in the skeleton's eyes, suddenly they turned back on him. The hylian wasn't even looking directly at him this time. He was then saved again by a loud door opening and shutting.

"Hey Sans, you done ordering yet?" Another loud familiar voice yelled from across the room. Scratch that, he was now screwed. It was the same fish woman from before, stomping right up next to the skeleton.

"What are you flipper-in out about?" So that was his name. The fish woman growled, still standing up.

"You lazy sack of bones take forever to order a simple meal." She huffed rubbing her arms to get warmth into.

"What? Aw don't give the cold shoulder." Sans continued. Link raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Sans I'm warning you." She said in a threatening tone.

"You have the spear time to sit down." Suddenly a bright glowing spear appeared in the fish woman's as she growled at him to stop.

"Fine, fine." He waved her off without the littlest of concern of the spear directed in his face. Hesitantly she sat down in the stool next to the skeleton.

"Ugh, Papyrus was right about this place. How can stand all of this grease? I'm practically swimming in it." She asked raising her grease coated hand off the table in front, staring at it in disgust. True she loved the food, but hated actually sitting in the building itself, she would always order her fries to go and go make fun of Papyrus as she would chase him around town with a mouth full of them, daring him to eat some. That or hand out with Alphys.

"Hey, what can I say? It goes right through me." The skeleton shrugged with his smirk growing.

"So, what are you planning to go do now?" Sans asked in a quiet serious voice. Luckily with the hylian's hear he was able to listen in on the conversation just as the bartender came up for his order. He pointed to a random selection on the menu before the Grillby went to prepare his food. Link hesitantly put down the menu, keeping his face low as he looked down at his bandage hands. They were already healed, the scabs and old blood staining the white cloth, but he forgot to take them off his fingers.

"I'm going to go hunt down the one responsible." She said in a dark voice. The hylian felt his stomach turn cold at dark look in her eye.

"You sure about that?" A loud sound of cracking wood was made as she slammed her fist down into the table.

"What, do you think I'll just let that- that thing get away so easily? After what he did to Papyrus…..it's my fault." Her voice cracked with guilt. A boney hand laid on her shoulder, Sans tried to comfort his distressed friend.

"Undyne…"

"Its my job to protect all monsters down here, from humans or murdering monsters. How am I supposed to be the hero, if I can't even protect my own friends?" Link was moved for a moment as he was brought back to the past. All of those lives lost, hurt, kidnapped, killed all because he wasn't strong enough. And now here was another person who shared his same duty. To protect the lives they swore to serve long ago.

Burdens of wielding the Triforce seemed more heavy than that of wielding a sword. Were as a sword could be used to protect and harm others, you can pick to stop. The Triforce has and shall always be the cause of the amount of blood shed and chaos made for throughout time in Hyrule, the Twilight realm, and probably other worlds he never seen or heard of in this lifetime. It seems the cycle will always be stuck on repeat, kill, save, and die. To be born in a new life only meant to kill was meaningless, but his was to protect and guard all life. Thank Hylia he couldn't see his past lives, if he could there would be no telling what he would think. None of this would happen if it didn't exist, everyone would be better off without this kind of power.

It seems Link was too deep in thought before he was brought back to the presence.

"What about the kid?" Sans asked again. The woman looked confused for a moment before speaking out.

"What about Frisk? Last I've heard of the human was of them on that stupid Mettaton show." She answered before narrowing her eyes.

"The kid hasn't been heard or seen from in days." The skeleton answered with dread in his voice.

"Did Asgore…"

"No. Kid hasn't even stepped one foot in the castle." The fish woman sighed loudly, raising a hand to her head.

"I could only think of a few reasons for their disappearance. But so far the only evidence that's come up is those…..things." Sans said with disgust.

"Alphys said that's she's seen nothing like this, monsters attacking monsters. We've never even seen them before, where did they even come from?" She asked in disgust. The skeleton only shrugged.

"I don't even know that answer…...hey what about the guy that you saw?" He asked, bringing his attention back on yesterday just as Link feared.

"No one's ever seen him before or has since then." She answered just as Grillby came out from the back setting down a bowl of fries in front of him.

"Thats some fishy story." Sans said just as his eyes connected with Link's. It was too late, the moment his eyes landed on him his cover was blown. Undyne followed his gaze right towards him. Eyes widening before a creepy smirk grew on her face.

"YOU." She shouted fiercely, spear appearing again. Link felt his hand twitch back for his place, he fought the urge as his hand firmly stayed in place. His head turned slowly towards the aggressive female, eyes narrowed slightly.

"I've seen those eyes before! You're the one who kidnapped Papyrus!" She shouted. Link felt slightly relieved that she didn't notice what he was. He placed down his money to pay for the meal he didn't even eat, Grilby looked down at the rupees I question before shrugging.

"Finally, I shall bring you to justice. I didn't even have to hunt you down!" She stepped forward, the hylian's hand twitched again. Calmly he stood up, walking slowly a few feet before coming to a halt.

"Take off your hood so I can see the face of monster I'm going to kill!" She commanded. Link only stared at her for a moment before his eyes wandered over to Sans. Who studied him with a puzzled grin, he didn't seem to react the same way as the woman, at least on the outside.

"...Why would I try to bring him back, if I was the who kidnapped him?" He finally spoke in a calm voice. The fish woman's grin seemed to halter for a moment.

"But you are not wrong…..I am the one responsible… for leading those monsters here." His voice seemed filled with guilt. In a flash the tip of the glowing spear appeared, dangerously near the center of his chest only inches away.

"Explain." She demanded in a dark voice.

"I can't." His eyes wandered to all the rest of the monsters now eyeing him.

The red eye bore into him as the spear moved closer.

"WHY?" He sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

"...I can't drag anyone else into this war….." He muttered silently. Sans seemed to have heard what he said as his grin faltered. Undyne however didn't, only growling in frustration.

"I never meant to get for your brother to get hurt, or any other monster." He apologized to Sans with regret in his voice, he bowed his head down for a moment before continuing.

"At this rate I can only tell you it will proceed to get worse. I'm the only one who can stop this, and I can't have you interfere." He stated eyes narrowing at Undyne.

"If you won't tell me, I'll have to break your limbs and drag you to Asgore for you to answer him yourself." She threatened tightening her grip on her spear before sliding into a stance.

"You don't want to do this." She raised her spear above her head, ready to strike. In a flash Link intercepted her attack with the master sword. Both weapons glowing brightly in a violently clash of energy and power for dominance.

The hylian grunted in surprise of the shear strength of the creature, neither hero or heroine backed down. Another spear was conjured up in her free hand, slicing through the air towards his chest. Luckily he deflected the move with his shield in his hand, scraping loudly against the metal before the force knocked her back.

It seemed his wounds opened back up as blood trickled soaked his clothes again. The hylian pressed a hand to his left side, feeling the warmth spread into the cloth of his bandages. Rewarded with the rich dark red coating his hand after he raised it in the dim lit room. His hand turned into a clenched fist as a deep growl escaped him, the woman leaped forward with a battle cry.

"Finally a real battle!" She yelled with excitement, stabbing her spear at him. Link managed to dodge all of her moves as she growled in frustration.

"Just stand still!" She yelled as she swiped at him one last time just his patience was lost. In a swift fluid movement he had switched to his bow, shooting an ice arrow at the fish woman's legs. Undyne yelped in not pain but shock as she was encased from the waist down, he had adjusted the energy used in his magic to allow the monster not to be harmed. He didn't anticipate her final move as well as he thought. A strong force halted his movement, enabling his ability to move from his spot.

"What is this?!" She yelled squirming in place just as Link did.

"Well, it would appear this would be a stand still." Sans spoke from his seat. The skeleton didn't move an inch from his seat as he watched the fight between the two.

"Sans! Help me!" The female yelled in frustration. The skeleton only remained in place as he chugged down the ketchup bottle. Link's nose scrunched up as he recognized the condiments he was consuming.

"I thought you two were having an ICE time." He continued.

"Sans!"

"Someone needs to take a chill pill." he continued with a grin. The hylian only stared at the jokester, studying the him as his head tilted to the side.

"Sorry to snow on your parade, but I gotta start to head home. Papyrus should be waking up soon. You two can keep on playing but I don't want to have frozen fish sticks by the end of the night." Sans said before strolling out of the restaurant.

Link focused on escaping the magic roping him down. Materializing in the area in front of his chest, was a another heart. But this one was encased in a green lighting, trapping out the golden arora from the heart. It's natural bobbing was restraint, now staining in its place to escape. Panic soon washed over him as he remembered the reaction from Flowey as he saw the heart. He snapped his head over to Undyne who was stared at the soul with wide eyes, slowly creeping into giant smirk that ran shivers down his spine.

"So that explains it…..you are a HUMAN."

HAPPY ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾉ? 2016! ? ﾟﾎﾆ? ﾟﾎﾆ IF YOU READ THIS ? ﾟﾓﾧ?THAT MEANS YOU CARE ABOUT THE NOTES I WRITE AT THE END. ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾑﾍ REVIEW AND FOLLOW. MAKE SURE TO HAVE A GREAT YEAR!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Fight or Mercy

"So that explains it…..you are a HUMAN." Undyne realized as her evil smirk grew wide. The dogs in the room seemed to have perked up, growling lowly at him as their armor clanked as they stood up. Undyne commanded them to stay put, saying this was her fight.

"Finally! Another HUMAN! With your soul we shall have our revenge on the human, they shall feel the pain we have gone through, once King Asgore becomes GOD." Link struggled against the magic binding him go his spot as Undyne started ripping chunks of ice off.

"You will take Frisk's place, my friend shall live on. Get ready punk, once I'm out of this damn ice cube, I'm ripping your soul from your mangled body in a heartbeat!" She yelled at him before she finally broke free. She charged loudly towards him with spears resting in both hands, raising her weapon above her head. Link finally grew frustrated to the point he had drawn out his sword and slices through the caging magic. The golden glow illuminates the room brightly as the souls as freed from its bonds. In a flash he raised his shield before the tip of the spear pierced the floating soul.

"WHAT?" The was the reaction he knew was going to come. Undyne had backed away slowly, taking in the sight before her. The look of confusion, fear, rage, and panic flowed in her red eye.

"WHO… WHAT ARE YOU?" She questioned bodily in a shaky voice. The other monsters in the room seemed to have sunk back in fear.

"HOW MANY? HOW MANY OF MY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED?" She continued as her rage grew on. Link stood there motionless as she spoke.

"MURDERER! I don't know how you could have a soul, but I'm prepared to avenge all of the monsters you have killed. Now I'm even more determined to see your cold dead corpse on the ground!" She declared with a mad laugh, springing back towards him. Only as he dodged did another spear appear in her hand, slicing through the air towards the golden heart. Instinctively shielding, Link lept out of the way before standing back up, distancing himself between the monster with a few empty tables.

"I won't fight you!" Link stated barley in a yell. He really did want to hurt any of people here, even if they hated his kind when history here he didn't understand or know of. He was prepared to make any decision if it can't down to IT, but there had to be another way than just killing. Pleading was useless, and dodging forever made no difference. It was either going to be him talking his way out of this, running away, or killing…..

"Then DIE!" She charged again. The tables were smashed easily with only a few moves from Undyne's brute strength. In a panic he picked up a random bottle on the floor before emptying all of the red sauce on her face, blinding her mind of vision with ketchup.

"Damn ketchup!" She yelled as she furiously wiped at her face. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a stray chair lying on the ground before getting an idea.

"What the- HEY that was a cheap move!" Undyne found herself against the wall with the chair legs trapping arms and body to the wall. He conjured up more power within his tired body to cast more magic to trap her in ice before she could fight back. The drain on his body was starting to be too much to bear.

"Not again! Hey I thought humans don't use magic anymore!" She exclaimed in a fury. Link raised an eyebrow before jumping back as multiple spears appeared around him. Luckily he was able to dodge everyone, that was until he managed to slip on another ketchup bottle!

Undyne took the opportunity and conjured more spears, raining down on the hylian as he rolled to his right. Unfortunately a spear snagged his cloak, trapping him to the ground. He shivered in discomfort as he felt the ketchup on his back, somehow during his fall another ketchup bottle appeared out of nowhere. Both heroes struggled to get free, Link looked over to Undyne with wide eyes as she started furiously ripping up the ice. At this pace she was going to be out in seconds! With frustration he ended up untying the cloak and slipping out right as Undyne appeared above him with a crazy look in her eye with a spear sliced loudly deeply into the wood floor boards.

He manage to land a hard kick in her stomach, a little too hard in his opinion, the power in it sent her flying across the room into a table. A loud crack erupted from the wood as she made her crash into the wood. Stumbling onto his feet he whipped his hand to his back to see his red hand, he wasn't sure if it was from the ketchup or his now opened wounds from the lighting, that and the ketchup stench overriding his nose. A crackling laughter caught his attention, the fish monster started to detach herself from the destroyed table, smiling like a maniac.

"I actually felt that….. I have never felt a power like that before...it fills me with even more adrenaline! Finally! I meet a human worth an actual battle! The rest were only weaklings, cowards that try to scurry away like rats. But you, you have done this before, haven't you?" She talked with a disturbing excitement. The fish woman noticed his cloak was finally off, and took in his appearance.

"You look like the hot boys from that weird anime Alphys watches alone…...and have weird ears?" He cocked his head to the side before grumbling. Her eyes stared at his ears while she talked.

"...ehhh weird...I want to touch them." She whispered to herself in disbelief. The hylian unconsciously rubbed at his ears.

"Why can't you just stop and listen to reason?" Link questioned in frustration. She narrowed her eyes at him huffing.

"I don't need to be tricked into letting another human go. I was waiting for someone else to fall down into this mountain for some time. And now I can fulfill my duty and finally bring the last soul to Asgore. Monsters will finally be on the surface, and all the humans will suffer like we did! Prepare yourself!" She warned before running forward again. Clanks and clashes of metal rung through the restaurant as they dueled. Link had taken out his shield again to block her attacks again in place of attacking. Each hit erupted pain through his rib cage, pulsing into his muscles that sent waves of nausea. It occurred to him that the only way to end his was to run.

She would surely chase after him, who knows for how long. There was the option of either freezing her to the ground again or blinding her with another bottle of ketchup. He would give talking to her one last chance.

His hand ended up in a death grip on the spear once he reached out to grab it from another dodge. She struggled against him, trying to rip out the spear violently from his strong grasp. But once her eye met his animalistic wild sapphire eyes, her body froze from the power surging behind them, like they were commanding her body to listen.

"You supposed to be a hero aren't you? That means you're willing to do anything for your people, right? That also means you have to protect them from anything even if it kills you. And if you know nothing about the monsters that have been attacking them, you must be desperate to get any information of them." He concluded. She narrowed her eyes but continued to listen anyway.

"If you kill me then that will only put you to a disadvantage. I know everything it is to know about them, I can help you but only if you let me! Please I don't want anymore lives to perish by HIS hands. If you don't let me help everyone down here could die, so will you just shut up?!" Link yelled in frustration. Undyne backed up for a moment at his outburst, before her anger returned.

"Why would a HUMAN want to MONSTERS? Your people were the ones to put us down here, you love to see us suffer like this. I won't beg for help like a coward you want me to be." she growled out narrowing her eye back at him.

"I wouldn't let Papyrus live if that was true. Why would I save his life if I only wanted him to suffer?" He questioned. It seems the reminder of her friend made her anger return. A wild rise of heat rose from the spear causing him to hiss out in pain from the burning.

"LIAR! All I hear coming from your mouth is nothing but lies! You humans have shown no mercy or compassion to us at all! I'd rather die than accept your false help!" She exclaimed in a fury leaning forward. The hylian didn't move from his spot one inch in fear, but in courage he too leaned forward only inches away from her face with the same angered expression.

"Then you are letting your people die from ignorance and stubbornness. Will you watch everything you knew turn to ash? What kind of hero will that make you?" He questioned in a disgusted voice. Undyne finally snapped as she grinned her teeth. Link found himself in the wooden crumbled of a table, winded by the unexpected force used against him.

He winced before turning his head to see a bright neon blue spear rammed into his collar bone. The immense amount of pain was almost close enough to make him pass out. He gripped the spear pulling it out quickly, forcing pressure on the injury that poured out blood. His instincts kicked back in as he rolled to the side, avoiding the multiple spears that would have turned him into a pin cushion. Stumbling to his feet, he was met with the beyond furious fish woman who had multiple spears surrounding her.

"You don't even know what you're talking about. What makes you think you know what's it's like being a hero?" She questioned in a hoarse. If anything he knew everything it was to be the hero. The pain, the overwhelming pain that came with it was unbearable to most. So many many faces gone, so much blood on his hands, and such a long endless list of regrets.

 _His mind went out for a moment before appearing back into another world, one that was filled with rushing people, working on building and selling in stores. It was a town filled with busy streets, he turned around to see a large clock tower. His throat went dry….Above it was the moon, but not ones he's ever seen before. It have an actual face! Eyes, nose, mouth, everything! It was almost as if he's been here before, only in his dreams…._

"...If you only knew…..." He whispered in slight humor, his own voice brought him back to the presence. His hand went to his pouch as he secretly slipped out a few deku seeds into his hand before signing.

"You made your choice…..It looks like I'm on my own then." He subsided throwing down the seeds as he covered his eyes. The bright flash blinded the everyone who didn't have their eyes protected.

Undyne rubbed at her eyes as she forced them open to see the hylian gone, and his cloak from the ground. She growled in frustration before barking orders to the other monsters to find him.

Ehhhh at least my chapters are getting longer.I'm so So happy how many views this Fanfic is getting! And the reviews as well. So what's up with the weird vision? Anyone who's a Zelda fan easily knows what that place is. And I also wonder how much longer Link can give mercy until his hand has to be forced? Also wonder if Link's going to pass out soon? And where?

Please review and favorite!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Pupsicles

"Time to wake up Pap." The tall skeleton brother groaned pulling his sheets over his head. He awoke to his short brother, which was weird considering he was the one to wake up him up. The memories soon faded back into his skull from his attack and savior. Something still puzzled him, and it wasn't the memories of the black creatures that had attacked him, even if they made his bones rattle each time he thought of them. No, they memory was a bit blurred when he looked at them, he thought his protector was a dog but he also thought he saw a HUMAN….hmmm weird.

"SANS!" He shot out into a sitting position, regretting it moments later. Even if monsters heal considerably fast, his bones were still cracked and still prone to breaking.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stay down tiger, you need to LION down right now, can't have another CAT-tastrofe." Sans joked with a cheeky some l smile that grew as Papyrus groaned in irritation of his jokes.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled at him to stop.

"I'm just KITTEN around." He continued receiving a glare. Sans was extremely relieved that his goofy brother had pulled through, he feared that Papyrus' soul would crack over night. He didn't get much sleep while watching over him. It seemed that his stress was growing due to the changes in the underground. Psychotic monsters appearing, his brother almost died, and Frisk disappearing.

Speaking of the kid, no one has seen them in days! No one had seen a single sign of the human. There hasn't even been any resets. And another thing that he noticed is that Papyrus is even starting to remember more things in past resets, but only in night terrors. Which have been occurring more than normally in the house. Sans has woken up to Papyrus crying loudly in good room, he'd end up almost knocking down the door each time. The nightmares for him have been the same, that for sure hasn't changed. Even Undyne looked like she hasn't been getting any sleep!

Then he thought back to that mysterious character back at Grilby's.

 _"...Why would I try to bring him back, if I was the who kidnapped him?"_

He had claimed that he had saved Papyrus, but everything he had said confused him.

" _I am the one responsible… for leading those monsters here."_

He had claimed that he was the one responsible.

" _I never meant to get for your brother to get hurt, or any other monster."_

He spoke like this isn't the first time is happen. And then he remembered something else.

 _"...I can't drag anyone else into this war….."_

Just what was he!? HUMAN? MONSTER? What WAR? If he was human he would had seen him walk out of the ruins. There was also the fact he had used magic against Undyne. Last he checked humans didn't use magic anymore, they had forgotten how to. Something wasn't adding up there, and he was determined to find out.

"SANS?" Papyrus questioned him, bringing the skeleton out of thought. His darkened expression instantly switched back to a cheerful one, even if he wasn't.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about your lunch. Aren't I just a PURR-fect brother?" The skeleton held up a brown bag, handing it to the tall skeleton. Papyrus' grin grew once he saw slight of the container inside.

"SPAGHETTI! ONLY THE BEST OF DISHES!" He exclaimed before practically ripping the bag as he pulled out he pasta.

"What a CATtastrophi for that bad." Sans mused as he raised a fork. It was snatched instantly out of his boney hands. The older brother laughed as his brother devoured his meal, sitting at the end of the bed as we watched. Papyrus paused only halfway through his meal unexpectedly, his meal lowered down so he could look at his brother.

"SANS….. I'M CONFUSED." Papyrus spoke with a puzzled look.

"About what?" Sans questioned with a confused look. Papyrus held a troubled look that he normally made when something was bothering him that he didn't understand.

"ABOUT THE HUMAN…... I HAVEN'T SEEN FOR SOME TIME NOW, AND THEY WON'T ANSWER MY CALLS." Papyrus called almost every ten minutes each day Frisk went missing. But he did not know of that, he passed it aside of them not having their phone charged or that they were just too busy to pick up their phone.

"..." Sans remained silent as he stared at his brother with a nervous look.

"I FEAR THAT THEY NO LONGER DESIRE A FRIENDSHIP WITH ME…" The skeleton said sadly with frown.

"What? No way! Paps, they love you." Sans argued in disbelief.

"THEY HAVEN'T SPOKEN A WORD TO ME FOR DAYS SANS! WHY ELSE WOULD SOMEONE IGNORE THE GREAT PAPYRUS? I EVEN WENT TO LOOK FOR THEM IN THE WOODS. HAVE YOU SEEN THEM AT ALL?" Papyrus argued with a tearful expression. The brother's guilt grew in his chest at the sight of his hurt sibling.

"Wait that's why you were in the woods?" Sans questioned.

"YES. BUT I WAS ATTACKED BY THESE THINGS…..THEN SOMEONE CAME. THEY GOT RID OF THE THEM. ALAS I COULDN'T LAY EYES ON MY HERO. HOW WILL I EVEN THANK SUCH A GENEROUS, COURAGEOUS, BRAVE PERSON? HE'S JUST LIKE ME!" Sans was silent for a moment before suddenly his brother perked up.

"WAIT! I CAN GO AND ASK THEM TO HELP ME FIND THE HUMAN! TOGETHER WITH OUR COMBINED SKILLS WE COULD ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING WE SET OUR MINDS TO! THOSE VILLAINS SHALL FACE JUSTICE!" Papyrus shed the blankets from a top of himself quickly. Sans scrambled to his feet to stop his sudden movements.

"You aren't supposed to be getting up yet!" Sans scolded, but Papyrus was already standing on his feet. Wobbling on his aching legs as he strode out of the room.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER RESTS!" He was already down the stairs and heading towards the door by the time Sans was rushing to the railing. Each time the tall skeleton took a unsteady step made the short skeleton's soul pound faster in his chest. Shaking nervously as he feared his brother could cause more damage to himself.

"I'm serious Pap! Get back to bed!" He yelled seriously as the door was opened, but something was wrong. Papyrus froze the second the door was opened, hand still holding the knob. Sans feared he had pushed himself too fast, but could see that he was staring at something outside. He walked to his side to peer out of the house, eye pupils widening at the body.

There only 10 away in the icy snow was a collapsed, bloodied, black and white furry form laid. Sans somehow under all of that mess he recognized it as the wolf he met at the bridge. Except the blood practically pouring out of the beast was gut wrenching. He noticed bandages that wrapped around the wolf sides, as if an attempt to bind the wounds but they were now shredded and barely hanging on, practically soaked in red liquid that dripped off. There was no way it was alive, either it died from blood loss or its injures not long ago. The sudden dramatic change in appearance freaked him out and all that blood, his mind when back to judgment day. The screams and cries of help echoed through his skull to where it was unbearable. And That crazy smile on their face, the terror of a killer.

"S-SANS?!" His brother snapped him out of trance with his shaking voice. He looked up to see the frightened look on the tall skeleton as he stared down at the body.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE." Sans snapped his eyes back to the wolf to see it struggling to stand up. The battle of pain made its body spasm as it stood up, more blood ran from its injures like a flowing river in its' movements. Grunts of pain forced his body to collapse in a heap as it panted deep breaths.

Papyrus suddenly appeared beside the wolf with a concerned look. Sans ran to his brother in panic as he heard the growls rumbled from the hide of the beast. He quickly pulled the brother's outstretched hand before it the jaws came to snap shut on them. Sans knew that an injured animal would act violently against sudden moves they judged as threat.

"As much as I love hot dogs, I think this one should cool down before you touch him." Sans advised his brother with a nervous smile. From up close he could see the extent of the damage done to the canine. A huge stab wound in the collar bone, splints of wood sticking out the back, and older wounds on both sides of the rib cage that looked like they started the process of healing long ago but were opened back up. He was a mess-there was ketchup it his hair!

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM OUT HERE!" Papyrus protested before dangerously lowering his hand to the world's head again. Even if it's eyes were clenched shut, the wolf could sense the gloved hand coming towards his face. The growls suddenly stopped as it's nose twitched for a second, as if it were smelling them for a moment. Sans felt even more panicked as the wolf suddenly went limp, sighing in relief a moment later a he heard it's labored breaths and small whimpers. Suddenly a question was raised above all other ones floating in his head, one that was going to depend question somethings or someone. Who or what attacked this wolf? But the question he was really asking is, does the kid want to go down this road again? Does he want to have a bad time? Cause if they did this was a great start.

Some of you guys can guess really good. But let's see about that in the future, NYEHEHEHEH. I've been watching way too much gamegrumps Undertale gameplay, I have Ross' Papyrus voice and laugh stuck in my head now. Anyway please review! I really need reviews and suggestions for you guys! Sorry this is a short boring chapter. Promise some new interesting ones if I can get to them! BYE!?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Finding a Name

 _It was dark and he was soaked to the bone. The hylian didn't know where he was but he did know he was looking for someone._

" _Uncle?" He spoke out for some reason. He was shocked to hear his voice, it was the same as when he was young around Colin's age. He shivered as his eyes looked around helplessly through the black room._

" _Unnh….that voice…...Link? Is it you? I thought I told you to wait at home…" A weak voice called out the through the darkness to him._

" _I suppose there's no escaping destiny." The voice mumbled to himself. Link could have swore he heard this voice before, it was calm and soothing like he had known this person his whole life._

" _W-What are you talking about? Uncle what h-happened?" There was a lingering smell of the blood air as he walked closer, foot splashing around in puddles. Suddenly the man was thrown into a hacking coughing attack. Concern and panic soon replaced his calmness._

" _Here, take this sword and shield from me-" The items were placed forcefully into his clammy hands. He felt a warm substance all too familiar coating them._

" _Y-You're scaring m-me." He was beyond scared now and he had no clue as to why! Who was this man?! He didn't know if it was from his soaked tunic or from himself that his shaking worsened._

" _Link you must rescue Princess Zelda you're the only one." Princess Zelda?_

" _i-i don't understand….." his voice shaked._

" _You will understand s-soon…..I shall always remember…..our time….. Together." He dropped to his knees with a pain filled chest as hot salty tears poured from his eyes._

" _U-Uncle? Say please something.. Uncle?" He hesitantly placed down the shield on the ground to reach out towards the still figure. The room flashed with light from above for only a few seconds as thunder boomed into the room._

" _UNCLE!"_

"WHEN DO YOU THINK HE WILL WAKE UP?" Papyrus questioned his brother with concern. After they had taken in the half dead wolf he had completely forgotten his plan to go out and search for his hero. Which he was unaware was the canine laying on the couch bandaged up, whimpering quietly now and then. Sans and Papyrus had to bring multiple towels and blankets to clean him up and clean him up. Who knew ketchup was so hard to clean out of furr?

It took them forever to stop the bleeding and remove all the wood from the hide. Both brothers were freaking out at how the wolf was able to still be breathing from all of the blood loss. Sans looked at multiple wounds, whispering under his breath about something. They didn't dare to check the monster's soul, fearing jostling it could inflict damage(Luckily for Link) But they attempted to remove the shackle on the wolf's left paw. Didn't even dent at any of their attempts. Sans said he would get Alphys to remove it later.

"Who knows. That chilly dog still needs cooking." Sans said from his seat besides the wolf on the couch. He was slumped into the couch cushion with a lazy smile as always.

"VERY WELL. I SHALL COOK HIM ONE OF MY MOST SPECTACULAR MEALS!" The skeleton declared before running to the kitchen.

"Aw aw aw, you're still on bed rest. Don't make me mad dog you upstairs." The brother reminded waving his finger.

"DON'T START WITH THE JOKES ALREADY!" Papyrus complained throwing his arms up.

"I'm just pawsome aren't I?"

"NO. NOW STOP."

"I said I would start hounding at you if you don't go up stairs. Today's been a ruff day why don't we let sleeping dogs lie?" Sans continued as the Brother stomped his foot.

"I FIND THESE DOG JOKES REPUGNANT." The tall skeleton explained before freezing then screaming in realization.

"DOGONNIT! YOU'VE AFFECTED ME NOW!"

"Hey don't bark at me for that. Now go on upstairs I'm going to stay up a little longer." Sans ushered him up.

"BUT-" the person protested.

"I'm going to watch over the pupsicle, and I'm sure you don't round two on my fetching jokes. I'll read you a story later." The second voice joked. Link herd the set of footsteps stomp across the room before he guessed they walked up some stairs.

"FINE! GOODNIGHT SANS! MAKE SURE TO FEED YOUR ROCK THIS TIME YOU LAZY BONES." Papyrus finally gave up

"Wonder what mess you got yourself into." Sans said shifting closer to the wolf. He felt the muscles tense as the skeleton lay a hand on it's head. Suddenly the wolf snapped awake howling in a panic before jumping off the couch. In a flash Papyrus was out of his room and down the stairs with a shocked look as the wolf huddled itself into a corner. It flashed its teeth warningly as Sans got closer to it.

"Hey Mutt calm down!" Sans yelled with wide eyes, he attempted to stop the wolf from opening his wounds again and ripping his stitches he took so long to get in. His only reply back was more growls as the beast's hair stood up from its' back. Papyrus, daringly, stepped in front of it, offering a friendly smile.

"DOG YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE! NO NEED TO BITE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS-AND SANS- HAVE SAVED YOU FROM DYING! PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID. YOU ARE SAFE NOW!" For some reason the wolf seemed to calm down instantly at the sight of the tall skeleton. It tilted its head to the side before its nose twitched as it inhaled Papyrus' scent in. Finally the canine dropped its defensive stance, but its wild sapphire eyes still wandered around when they weren't on the tall skeleton…..weird… Sans thought he seen those eyes before.

They landed on him with a look of wariness. Both of them held eye contact for what seemed like forever until Papyrus broke up the tension.

"I KNOW WHAT WILL DO THE TRICK! MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI! IT WORKS WONDERS AND WILL CALM YOU DOWN! I SHALL GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY!" He exclaimed before rushing off to the kitchen, pausing right in the doorway to turn back to the wolf.

"OH I ALMOST FORGOT. METTATON'S SHOW IS ON. SANS CAN YOU TURN THAT ON FOR OUR GUEST? THEY HAVE TO BE ENTERTAINED BY SOMETHING AND I DON'T WANT THEM TO BE HARASSED BY YOU AND YOUR LOUSY PUNS." Papyrus said a pinning look. Sans finally looked away from the wolf with the same lazy smile as before.

"I guess I can throw them a bone." Sans joked. Link growled silently under his breath at the pun. He always hated whenever Midna would tease about his other form to the point he would just try to shut her out for most of a day.

He watched as Papyrus went back into the kitchen to make "spaghetti", whatever it was. Now leaving him with Sans, who kept his eyes on him with a guarding look now. True he didn't exactly trust anyone in the Underground (except Toriel). That didn't mean he hated them. He just had ways to go from gaining any allies down here. That meant he had to stay in his wolf form or in his cloak most of the time. But with Undyne aware of his presence, hunting him down as well as other monsters wasn't exactly helping him keep low. Now all the monsters down here could know there was another human.

"Hey you gonna just sit there all day and stare into space? If you're still dog tired then lay on the couch while you can. Better hurry before my brother does it for you." Sans said breaking his train of thought. Link snapped his head back up before complying. Sans sat down at one end of the couch while Link sat down on another. He really didn't want to be picked up or touched by either skeleton.

The short skeleton raised an eye ridge as he noticed the wolf walk completely around him before hesitantly sitting on the couch. Sans buried his hand into the couch cushions before finding the TV remote and pressing the power button. The TV screen turned on with a show of loud music and flashy color as the program played.

He watched from the corner of his eye as the wolf tilted its head as if in confusion at the TV. Eventually five or ten minutes in Link had decided to curl up on the abandoned blankets from before. Neither of them were actually watching the program but each other. As if waiting for something to happen. A few minutes later he finally noticed the wolf turn its' eyes off the screen and onto the bandages on his body. It's eyes flickered over to him in study, one ear raised and head tilted as if it was asking why or what happened.

"What's the matter Mutt, never seen bandages before?" Sans spoke up not bothering to turn his head. He studied the wolf's behavior very closely. The mutt was jumping and the slightest of noises (mostly from Papyrus in the kitchen). Sans assumed that it was just a natural defense after whatever attacked it.

He turned his head as he heard the soft whimper. The wolf was peering down at the shackle clamped on its left paw. Sans had no clue where in the Underground he could have gotten that. Maybe the wolf was from the surface and fell into the underground. If so that meant the humans imprisoned him. But Sans can faintly sense magic coming from the beast So that crossed that put. Was the shackle there the first time he met the wolf?

"Canine ask where you got that Mutt?" Sans questioned resting his skull upon his hand. The wolf only turned his attention to the skeleton with a dreadful look in its eyes that shouldn't have been there.

"Wonder I can use this remote to unmute you." Sans mused raising the remote and pointed it at the wolf.

"So my bro told me he thought he saw you when he was attacked by those weirdos in the wood." Sans started turning his head back to the TV. The wolf followed his gaze and stared at the screen again.

"I have a question for you." Suddenly the room darkened a little.

"Did you happen to see a HUMAN?" He asked looking back down at the now expressionless wolf. Inside Link's head he knew if he gave to wrong reaction it could turn out terrible for him. But if he remained silent for too long that could stir up suspicion. He quickly chose to play it safe my cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Playing dumb won't get you out of this, WOLF-forbrains. I know you were in the area of place of the mess. My brother thought he saw a HUMAN and he thought he saw you too. So is that who did this to you?" Sans concluded. Link knew his game, he was trying to see if there was a dangerous human in the Underground. Looks like he hadn't heard the news from Undyne then, lucky him.

Sans seemed utterly surprised when he shook his head.

"Well this is a puggle." Sans said as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"But you still didn't answer my first question." Link was saved by Papyrus.

"SANS, DOG I HAVE FINISHED YET AGAIN ANOTHER MASTERPIECE. AND YOU SHALL BE THE FIRST TO TASTE ITS HEAVENLY FLAVOR." Papyrus came out of the kitchen with three plates of spaghetti with a giant smile. The tall skeleton sat down on the old green couch and planted himself between the two. Link instinctively scooted back into the arm of the couch, he even thought of sitting on the floor instead.

Suddenly a steaming plate of noodles filled his vision. The blast of the sauce made his mouth salivate and stomach growl in pure hunger, he hadn't eaten in since the Ruins. The pie that was given to him was in his bag, but he would had to change form in order to get that. Oh how he wished he grabbed the fries from Grilbys. He had to force himself from eating it right there, there was still the lack of trust mistrust he had in them. But they had saved him from bleeding out to death, they had brought in a complete stranger from the cold without hesitation, at least he think. Eye weren't even treating him like a beast like other people have done to him in the past. One look at him and he was cast aside and targeted by a monster or flea infested animal. But here he was being served a hot meal, it's been forever since he had one of these. It would be useless to save someone then kill them right after.

Link looked up to Papyrus who looked down at him waiting for recognition and praise like a child, leaning over him as he watched with anticipation. His eyes wandered over to Sans who looked like he was watching the screen but he knew his attention was on him. Hesitantly he lowered his muzzle closer to the dish as he inspected it closer, it looked like the noodles were undercooked and the sauce was burnt. When you're hungry anything tastes good. In seconds the meal was gone and the plate was licked clean. Link sighed in content, even if he wasn't full. He looked up to the skeleton who was beaming at him with the widest smile he had ever seen, he could of sworn he saw stars in his white pupils. His eyes wandered over to the legitimately surprised skeleton behind him.

"WOWIE! FINALLY I HAVE FOUND ANOTHER SPAGHETTI LOVER! NO ONE ELSE BESIDES MYSELF HAVE EVER EATEN WITH SUCH LOVE. OTHER THAN THE HUMAN. DO YOU WISH FOR ANOTHER PLATE?" Papyrus asked with pure happiness and excitement. Link nodded and the skeleton shot up taking his plate, but stopped and quickly ruffled the top of his head then darted back in the kitchen again. Sans chuckled while poking at his spaghetti, the wolf who only blinked in disbelief at the move.

"I've never seen anyone WOLF down spaghettI that fast. Not even the dogs in Snowdin. You act as if you never had a real meal in years." Sans smile faltered as he caught the wolf's flinch.

"What have you exactly done Mutt?" He questioned. The wolf seemed to have start cradling in on itself as it lower d its head.

"SANS. I HAVE JUST OCCURRED TO ME THAT OUR GUEST HAS NOT GIVEN US HIS NAME." Papyrus appeared back in the room with his booming voice. He placed the new plate of food in front of the wolf.

"It looks like he can't talk. So guess we get to name him for now." Sans grin seemed to grow as Link's ears dropped close to his head.

"DO NOT WORRY DOG, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM THE GREATEST AT NAMER THERE IS. I SHALL GIVE YOU THE GREATEST OF NAMES." Papyrus reassured before trying to think of a name. Looks like Link did have much say in this.

"What about Hot dog?" Sans offered. Link growled slightly at the name.

"SANS STOP WITH YOUR FOOLISHNESS!" Papyrus stomped his foot on the ground.

"T-bone?"

"SANS!"

"There's also Underdog, Pugsley, Barkson,and Snowbite." He continued.

 _These are awful names!_ Link thought to himself as he glared at the smirking skeleton on the other end of the couch. Sans looked over to the wolf with his smirk turning into a grin.

"Fluffington?"

"NO!"

"How about Fuzzbutt?"

" WAIT I HAVE THOUGHT OF A NAME!" Link prayed that Papyrus had a better offer than Sans.

"FROM HERE ON FORTH YOUR NAME SHALL BE-

Okay guys I've been stumped on what Papyrus should name him. I have a few ideas but I can't pick any. So I'm going to give you guys the option of choosing a name already listed or you can send in a name yourself if you want to.

Please send it in a review or PM.

Remember it's your choice if you do or you don't to do it. Thank again for reading, reviewing, following this story!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 To stay or run

"FROM HERE ON FORTH YOUR NAME SHALL BE-" The skeleton paused for dramatic effect before bellowing out loudly.

"SNOWBITE MACARONI SPAGHETTI KNIGHT WOOFINGTON THE GREATEST SILVER FUZZYBUTT UNCHAINED HERO JC THE THIRD!"

 _Why did I expect any better?_ Link thought miserably to himself as he almost choked on his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Now that was a mouth full." Sans joked as he eyed the wolf.

"What happened to the other two?" Sans questioned as he lazily leaned on the arm cushion.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" He shouted. Link pawed at his ears to relieve the pain, with all of this shouting they felt like they were on fire.

"Why didn't you just call him Lesser Dog Jr?" Sans questioned. The wolf had no idea what he was speaking of but didn't care at the moment.

"BECAUSE HE'S A GREATER DOG." Papyrus explained.

"But Greater Dog is already taken. That would make him a junior." Sans reminded him.

"HE'S NOT A "GREATER DOG" SANS."

"But you just said he was. Why don't you just make up your mind already? I think you're hurting the Mutt's feelings." Sans pointed over to the wolf.

"SANS!"

"How about you call him Snowbite for short?" Sans offered.

"OKAY. SHALL WE WATCH THE REST OF THE SHOW?" Papyrus agreed before plopping down on the couch in between the two again. The sudden weight in the couch made Link's body jump at least a foot on the couch before landing down roughly, but it didn't feel so soft as he expected.

"OH! SNOWBITE I GUESS YOU CAN LAY IN MY LAP." He somehow ended up landing the front half of his body on Papyrus. Now he was only inches away from Sans, he could feel those white pupils stare down at him. As bad as he wanted to move, he was frozen somehow. From fear of moving and hurting or something else he couldn't pin...

"You aren't worried he won't start to bite?" Sans questioned earning a growl from the wolf.

"NONSENSE! HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME. I AM TOO LOVABLE TO DO SO."

"So Snow biting at all?" The puns never seemed to stop with the bonehead.

"SHUT UP AND WATCH THE PROGRAM!" Papyrus commanded before placing his gloved hand on top of Link's furry head. Sans studied the wolf who seemed to be fine, but he didn't know that inside he was fighting himself not to freak out and snap.

The program that was running on the screen managed to distract him and calm down his nerves about half an hour later. His nose twitched even more as he realized that Frisk's scent was all over the place. So he was right about the three then.

The three sat there for who knows how long until the program was over. Papyrus managed to fall asleep at the end somehow and ended up clutching to Link like a teddy bear.

His injuries tired him out faster than normal but they would be gone in a few days. Sans looked like he was asleep until the show ended and he woke up to turn off the TV. Link himself couldn't even tried to fall asleep if he tried, but closed his eyes anyway. He sat there adjusted to the skeleton practically clinging him in his long arm. Normally he would protest but seeing as how Papyrus was practically a little kid in heart made him think otherwise.

"Hey Pap time to wake up." Sans shook the tall skeleton's arm jolting the brother awake.

"Nyehh…..Is it finally raining spaghetti? The fluffy bunny king loves to watch as the glitter rocks turn into butterflies…" Papyrus said groggily half asleep. Sans chuckled at his brother's childish mind.

"It is. The king invited you to drive your car to represent his awesomeness. Hurry up before the ladybugs start eating all the cotton candy." Sans played along with a happy tone.

"What about Snowbite Macaroni Spaghetti The Greatest Silver Fuzzybutt Unchained Hero Jc The Third?" Papyrus asked in a quiet voice.

"Let sleeping dogs lie. Go up stairs so I can read you a bedtime story." The brother instructed. Papyrus obeyed his brothers command and distracted himself from the wolf carefully, as if trying not to wake him up. Then walked up the stairs clumsily, bumping into the railing time to time before finally reaching his room. As soon as the door closed he could hear Sans voice.

"I know you're awake Mutt." Link didn't even bother to keep up the act. He opened his eyes and peered through the dark room to the skeleton.

"I appreciate how you've been treating my bro. Eating his spaghetti, letting him cuddle with you, protecting him from those _monsters_. You're smart to stay on that path, but if you don't." Suddenly the room got chilled to the bone and Sans's left eye socket grew with a large glowing fire blue eye.

"You're going to have a bad time Mutt." He warned. However the wolf did nothing to recoil or show any sign of fear.

"Heh If a human really wasn't the one to hurt you then it must have been those _monsters_ , wasn't it?" Sans concluded. The wolf managed to nod as he continued.

"Then you did meet the cloaked guy that managed to bring Papyrus top the village. But why weren't you there with them?" The skeleton asked. He hadn't really come up with a hypothesis of what exactly happened. The wolf suddenly sat up with his ears twitching slightly, head turning in the direction of Papyrus' room for some odd reason.

"SAAAAAAAANNNNNNSSSSSSSS!" In a flash Sans was by his brother's side. He looked around frantically to see that his brother was tossing and turning under the covers, screaming out to him like his life was depending on it. Only a split second later he noticed the wolf was in the room growling as he looked around for an intruder. He nearly broke the door off its hinges as he rammed into the room. He seemed relieved as he saw there was no intruder, but his eye's were filled with concern as he walked closer to the end of the bed.

Sans was already trying to wake up his brother from his night terror frantically. He wasn't used to being the brother that woke up the other one from a nightmare. Papyrus was normally the one doing this, not him.

"Papyrus! Wake up Pap! It's only a nightmare!" But it wasn't. It was memories of the all the resets seeping through. What was causing this all of a sudden?! New monsters! Frisk is gone! Monsters being killed by their own kind!

"...s...sans...s…..p-please don't...leave me again…...I can't-t…..lose you again" Papyrus sputtered out as he gripped his brother in a tight hug, and he returned it as he reassured him. Link watch to the side awkwardly at the touching moment. The sight brought memories of him and the kids…...how he missed them so much. His guilt grew more as he remembered that it was his fault the kids were kidnapped and hurt, and now it's his fault Papyrus was injured as well. Maybe he was the cause for his nightmare. Being attacked by those _monsters_ , he wouldn't be surprised. He sank in on himself as the guilt devoured him, he slowly back towards the door. Maybe he should just walk out the door and never look back to just let them live in peace.

"S-snowbite." Link wasn't used to Papyrus using a quiet voice, so he jumped slightly. He looked up to see the skeleton look at him with pleasing watered eyes. His soul felt as if it shattered at the frightened expression on the skeleton for some reason. Why did he care so much about Papyrus if he barely knew him?

"I-can we have a sleepover tonight, please?" Papyrus asked with a shaky voice. Link snapped his eyes over to the other brother. Sans wasn't very trust worthy and he didn't trust him either. He had threatened him thinking he had plans of hurting his brother. He wouldn't dare leave the two in the same room. But the look he was receiving from Papyrus mads his wariness dissipate. He found himself nodding then hopping up to the side of the bed.

His instincts were jumping around telling him not to come in near contact with the skeleton with Sans right in front of him, but his soul cried out to help. He chose to listen to his soul this one time, he hoped he didn't pick wrong again this time. The wolf circled himself into a ball next to Papyrus' long bony legs before settling down.

"T-Thanks….Sans can you ready me a bedtime story?" Papyrus asked in a hushed voice. The shorter skeleton hesitated as he stared down at the wolf laying in his brother's bed before walking towards the book shelf and picking out a thin book.

"We have fluffy bunny for tonight." Sans said sitting at the end of the bed.

"Oh goodie! That's my favorite!" Papyrus said in joy. Link zoned out as Sans read out loud. It was something about bunnies and hopping? He dozed off for a while, being lured to sleep my the comfy bed he was on. He doesn't remember the last time he has slept in a bed. It soon became aware to him that Frisk's scent was all over the room, they had been here before but the scent was old.

"Maybe Snowbite can even protect me in my sleep from that annoying dog! Sometimes it crawls into my bed while I'm resting. If that wasn't bad enough, it has cold feet." Link zoned back into the conversation as he heard Papyrus speak. He didn't sound scared anymore, which calmed him down quite a bit.

"Sure bro. Just make sure the bed bugs don't bite, or should I say bed dogs?" Sans questioned. Link could see through the fake smile easily, he was nervous, nervous of leaving his brother alone with _him._

"Sans!" Papyrus threw his arms up in annoyance as his brother chuckled. Link's eyes widen as he was able to see the damage from his attack. A whimper unconsciously escaped his throat as he stared at the cracked bone. They look incredibly better than the last time he had seen them, but he felt the guilt crawling all over his back.

"What is the matter Snowbite?" Papyrus asked confused. Sans followed the world's gaze to his brother's injuries. Why did he look ashamed?

"Anyways I'm going to go bed you two. Just howl if you need anything." He excused himself before walking calmly out the door, Link raised an ear as he noticed the skeleton made sure not to close the door. Suddenly something two option were presented to him, either leave while he could in the middle of night or stay until morning and would have a harder chance of leaving the brothers. But he needed to find Midna and Frisk, their lives as well as everyone else's was in his hands.

Papyrus would be heartbroken if he woke up and he wasn't there, but it would be easier for him just to get the hylian out of his life faster. The only problem was Sans, he could still be awake and stop him. Link growled in frustration before laying his head back down again. He would leave leave in a three hours when everyone was asleep.

"Pssss. Snowbite are you awake?" Papyrus suddenly whispered to him causing him to jump before turning to him. The skeleton was whispering like a child trying not to alert their parents they were up past their bedtime.

"I'm sorry I can't go to sleep. I've just been worried lately and I can't stop thinking about it." Papyrus sat up holding the blanket to his chest. He looked down to the wolf with a troubled look.

"Its Sans…..he's been acting different lately…..more stressed. He normally has night terrors instead of me, I think that's why he looks like he hasn't been getting enough sleep. And I…...I don't know what to do anymore." Papyrus confessed. The scared voice startled the wolf, he thought the skeleton was going to cry. He sat upright to face the tall skeleton.

"And I've been thinking. Since you were the one to protect me from those bad monsters….can you make me a promise?…..Can you protect my brother as well? Please?" He pleaded. Link froze for a moment. Promise to protect a monster? Well considering the fact he already did so in Hyrule and the Twilight realm it didn't seem weird. But a skeleton? He looked like a Stalfos? The skeleton didn't even trust him to be around Papyrus! But he was Papyrus' sibling. And he still had a soul. That's what struck him weird the most.

Most creatures like Zoras, Gorons, and a few other races have souls like humans, the same couldn't be said for the _monsters_ that chose to harm other. However the monsters down here weren't the same case, except Flowey. He could see them, floating balls of white fire instead blue. They all looked alive, except for Sans. His wasn't as lively as the others, his flame was smaller more less active. Like he's given up on Hope. But when he became protective of Papyrus the thing snapped to life.

Papyrus grew large grin as the wolf nodded a yes.

"Oh goodie! I know you and my brother can become the bestiest of friends…..Well besides me of course. But he'll be a close second." Papyrus declared in a whisper. Link chuckled at the skeleton's childish behavior. He didn't really hang onto the idea of Sans and him becoming friends, or anyone else for that matter. He was never really good at making them, at least he thought so.

Soon Papyrus fell asleep while the wolf stayed awake for the remaining hours. As soon as the clock by the bedside turned to 2:00 A.M he carefully removed himself from the bed. Luckily the skeleton was too busy snoring loudly in his sleep to notice the missing body in bed. The wolf crept out of the dark room through the opened door and into the hallway. He was just about to walk over to the stairs until he heard a faint murmurs coming down the hall, emanating from Sans' room.

Quickly he silently scurried over to the cracked open door. The faint blue color escaped the room pausd him in his steps before mustering up the courage to proceed. Slowly he peeked into the room with causing any noise.

Sans laid on the ignited bed, tossing and turning about as if he was trying to put up a struggle against someone. His face formed into a panicked frown as he called out for Papyrus, louder and louder each time. The skeleton looked as if he was reaching out for someone, someone to hold onto.

"Papyrus…Pa..Papyrus! Papyrus!" Within seconds Link was in the room by his side. Nudging and pawing at him to release him of this transe. Big mistake.

The second the skeleton snapped his eyes one the same blue like fire eye landed on him, as if staring through his soul. But his souls was suddenly floating out of his chest, it was different than before. Like the magic used against him from Undyne, but it was trapped in a blue aurora. Unexpectedly an opposite reaction occurred, he was thrown with a powerful pull into the wall behind him. Slamming him with a loud crack as the wall broke behind him, as a wail ripped through him.

The powerful magic held the injured wolf against the wall as he fought against the hold with all of his remaining energy. He cracked his eyes open to see Sans sitting up right in his bed, one hand pointed in his direction with a living blue fire surrounding it. His grim expression dropped in a few seconds just as the hold on his soul was released. He dropped to the ground with a loud thud just as Papyrus ran into the room wide awake and panicked.

"SANS?! WHAT HAP-SNOWBITE?!" Papyrus was already by his brother's side before he noticed the wolf withering in pain on the ground.

"Aww shit! I didn't mean- I thought- Mutt!" Sans panicked rushing to the wolf's side. Link jumped away the second the short skeleton's hand was reached out towards him. Growling cautiously at both of them.

They looked concerned until their faces snapped into confusion. They were staring right at him but at his chest-oh

A familiar strange greenish blue glowing teal metal heart shape floated closely to his chest, it was the one he got knocked into in the Twilight realm. They knew it wasn't a monster's soul, but they knew he wasn't human. Panic flood his senses as his instincts yelled _RUN_!

Suddenly he was already down the stairs and racing to the door.

"WAIT SNOWBITE!" He heard their yells very close as he nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he opened it. Luckily it wasn't locked with a latch, so he could easily unlock and open the door with his teeth. He tore off into the cold terrain as the chill hit him full blast. The wolf ignored how he could only see three feet in front of him as snow swept around him. Looks like luck was on his side for giving him a blizzard.

He didn't care how long he ran, or how limited his sight was at the moment. This was his only chance to get away from the two skeleton's. As sad as he was to leave it wasn't right to stay. Worry laced into his thoughts, like if they would hate him, or if Twilight Beasts were roaming about now harming someone as of this moment.

Why did Sans attack him?

The skeleton seemed to regret it after he did it, as if he never meant to hurt him, maybe _someone_ else. He pushed his thoughts down as he entered a cave with thick humidity. The snow lingering on his furry coat slowly melted away at the sudden climate change. Link shook off the snow and extra water quickly, enjoying the warmth of the cavern.

 _Shouldn't have done that._ The jolts of pain were bearable but uncomfortable. He looked down at the soaked bandages before creeping over to a small stand. Curiosity got the best of him, so he peaked behind the station to see it unoccupied. A growl of annoyance escape at the sight of the ketchup bottle stocked on the shelves, among other items like relish and mustard.

Posing the idea, he decided that this would be a good substitute as a shelter for now. Ever so slightly he curled in a corner of the station, mindful of his wounds. Just think of it, only half an hour ago he was lying comfortably in a bed with Papyrus and just like that he's out in that he's lying soaking wet in the dirt in a place he didn't even know.

 _Wonder if the kid had the same problem._ Link thought to of the human child. He wondered where they could be if none of the monsters here have heard word of them. The way Toriel described them made it sound like they were very young and filled with determination.

His mind slipped in and out of thought as his eyes drifted shut. The event today sure did take it out of him.

Sorry guys if I couldn't fit the name you guys have. But I tried to think of something funny Papyrus would say if this were to actually happen. Sorry again and Thank You for the reviews.

Anyway I'm tired right now. Mostly in feels after watching Gravity Falls. Why Alex? Why did you have to make such an amazing cartoon show that justs messes with the feels in every way?! And after valentine's day!

Please review and favorite!

BYEEE


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Memories of childhood

"What do you mean the mongrel disappeared?!" A voice suddenly jolted Link awake. How long did he fall asleep for?

"There was an accident….ended up with him booking out. Couldn't follow him with Papyrus still hurt. I had to stop him from chasing after him in that storm." He tensed as he recognized it as Sans' voice.

Unconsciously he curled into himself, praying they would come to the station he was currently in. From how well he could hear them he could tell that they were just over the counter, only a thin wall of wood between them.

"What happened?" The other voice was Undyne's. Looks like the universe was on his side today!

"uhh. I can't explain everything but…. The Mutt ended up getting pretty spooked cause of me. Do me a favor and when you find him, don't hurt go barking up the wrong tree and fight him." The pun came naturally out of the skeleton. The wolf wondered how Sans came up with this stuff so easily. But his anger spiked a little at the word spooked, that was far from what happened. It calmed down as he was confused at Sans' worried voice telling her not to fight him. Was it because of his soul? Did he even tell her?

"The Mutt is working with that HUMAN, so I'm going to have to force him to talk. But I'm not gonna beat him to a pulp. Why would I hurt the monster that saved Papyrus?" Undyne warned as if offended. But she was hunting down a human who was said to _save_ Papyrus. The skeleton did admit to see two people there later. So the news did spread of another human, looks like Link would always have to be out of sight.

"Can it anchovies. You tried to fight Grillby that it wasn't your fault for that bar fight, that you started with the HUMAN. You ended up getting burned or should I say-" He was cut off by Undyne but proceeded to speak.

"Sans!" She warned.

"Frostbitten." A neon spear was stabbed through the wood above his head. So close he could feel the warmth of its magic.

"Okay, okay, I was just poking your funny bones. So that guy was human? And he managed to escape you that fast." Sans said as if teasing.

"One that can use magic and can block magic…." The was a moment of silence until the skeleton spoke up.

"I thought the last humans who could use magic were a few during the war." Link had heard the same from Undyne before.

"Alphys is trying to gather everything about human magic as fast as she can. But we've never even heard of a human, let alone a monster who can block a magic attack, or even force their soul away in the beginning of a fight. This isn't good. A HUMAN with that kind of power isn't safe to have down here. Ugh what else do I have to add to my list?!" He heard her punch a rock wall in frustration. There was a sound of a metal bang that rang along with it.

 _She must be in a suit of armor._ Link thought to himself. Noting the important detail for later.

"...what do you mean force their soul away?" The skeleton asked in a dark tone.

"I had a hold on him until suddenly it was cut off. He just waved his stupid sword around then he-"

"Hey! I don't want to hear about some guy swinging his sword around."Sans stopped her with a teasing tone.

"Shut up! This is serious! No human has ever been able to just cut through magic like that! This can destroy everything we have worked so hard to accomplish!" Link felt uneasy as he laid there listening to the conversation.

"There's something else on your mind."

"That stupid kid got to my head. Now I'm having weird ideas ab-"

"You're not think actually thinking-"

"I didn't say that. It's just…..if he's the only one that can stop those _monsters_ , why is he helping us?" He cringed at the confusion of her voice. The humans for this world seemed greedy and rotten. What in Hylian's name could have driven them to do such acts to the people of the Underground?

"Humans never helped monsters. They're the reason we're down here, only Frisk wants us to be on the surface. Then _he_ comes along trying to protect us, acting like there's no reason not to!"

"If he knows a way to stop them then why don't you talk to him again?" Sans asked impatiently.

"Sans i can practically smell the blood of monsters on him! He's killed so many that I don't even know how! How do you know he isn't just trying to gain our trust to stab us in the back?!" Undyne burst out loudly with anger. There was a thick moment of silence. Link held his breath as his lungs burned.

"Uh I gotta get going. Looks like I'm going to be using up all my vacation days. I'll tell Pap's you said hi. Heh bet he can't wait to capture the new HUMAN, maybe he'll finally be accepted to the Royal guard like he dreams of." Sans murmured the last part to himself.

"Wait Sans- UGH! So much from getting help from that bone head." Undyne muttered in frustration. Currently the wolf in the stand was debating with himself if he should attempt to speak to the heroine. If he could manage to convince her that he wasn't a threat it would solve many problems.

But she appeared to have an internal conflict of whether or not she should take up his offer. He expected this, this only shows that she really is thinking of her people. Then again who would allow help from the same species that hurt you, but he wasn't the same. Nor was his people the ones responsible for the other humans actions.

This only made problems worse for searching for Frisk. If he seemed like a threat to them, trying to find a child that is "supposedly" trying to help, they would kill him on the spot. So the option of explaining why his situation is out until he can gain their trust. Then again they didn't exactly have his. He doesn't know them, or how much they can be trusted with. He'd need to find out more about them before deciding anything else.

Eventually Undyne trudged away loudly, but with the same clinking metal. And a few minutes later Link stepped out of his shelter in his human form, wincing at the sudden movements. His wounds were still healing, most of them were already gone, including the bruises from last night's "incident". The only wound still lasting was the one on his shoulder. He couldn't walk in his wolf form without opening it back up, so he was forced back into his human form.

This also took a disadvantage, without using his sense of smell to find Frisk. And an more likely chance of getting caught by the monsters…..Link didn't really like calling the people of the Underground that. They weren't like the blood thirsty _monsters_ of his world. And he wasn't comfortable calling the same thing. He would think of a replacement name later.

He had quickly equip the cloak before rising and pulled the purple scarf up. Already walking deeper into the dark land, pausing to look at the icy entrance. His heart ached at the thought of Papyrus, he would hate him if he ever found out he was human.

" _Heh bet he can't wait to capture the new HUMAN, maybe he'll finally be accepted to the Royal guard like he dreams of."_

So Papyrus wants to capture HUMANS. If it was his dream then what would stop the skeleton from attempting to fight him. Link wouldn't want that. But Frisk was friends with them, that could only mean that he had put his differences aside and made a friendship with the kid. Would he do the same with him?

 _Stop it._ Link scolded himself.

 _You're only going to make things worse if you stay or try. You'll only put them in more danger._

 _Just let them live in peace._

 _Keep going forward. It'll be worth it in the end._

 _But you'll be alone again. Just like all the other times._

Link halted in his thoughts for a moment. Where did that come from?

 _All my partners left me,_ _ **she'll**_ _do the same._

Memories flashed through his mind. Names suddenly remembered.

 _Navi_

 _Tatl_

 _Ezlo_

 _Ricky_

 _Dimitri_

 _Moosh_

 _King of Red Lions_

 _Linebeck_

 _Fi_

They all left him. Why are all of these memories appearing?! Because all of Underground is unstable. Every moment he spent here, every step he has taken, all of the land felt unnatural. A dark energy plagued the land, it was in the trees, the soil, the water, and the people. Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Sans, even Flowey felt connected to it some way. The world felt unbalanced, in a way he hadn't felt long ago, ever since-

It would seem he was too deep in thought until he jumped at the sudden chilly water he was standing in. He had walked right into a nearby icy waterfall, there were chunks of water coming downstream. With one quick look around he knelt in the water to quench his thirst, his dry throat burned at the coldness as he drank the clear water.

Forcing himself to stop was difficult before he made himself sick, standing up before trudging forward. He was fast enough to speed up before the ice made contact with his legs. Then something compelled him to turn to the middle of the waterfall. It felt as if something was luring him there, calling or reaching out towards him. His legs moved towards the middle of the falls right into a secret entrance. The pouring water soaked through his clothes as he quickly stepped through.

The smaller cave was lit by glowing mushrooms and small stones that shone like stars. A discarded pink item laid in the middle, the hylian walked closer to pick up the object in curiosity. The cloth against his hand felt worn, and torn slightly. It was old and used for some time. Link blinked in confusion as he inspected the clothing, finding a tag inside. A unlegible name was scribbled out on the label under the word Tutu. Maybe it was Frisk's?

Link changed into his form after looking around for any unwanted eyes. Now in his beast form his nose deeply inhaled the scent lingering on the cloth. It smelled like sugar and candy-

 **Blood**

 **Tears**

A powerful wave rushed over him. His mind flashed with images and scenes too fast for him to register.

 _Please d-don't do this. I just want to see my family again. I miss them- I can't stay-AHHH!_

A child's scared voice filled his ears, as he could barely make out a small girl. She wore the tutu around her hips as she shook in her spot. He couldn't exactly make out her face, the trickling tears falling from her face sparkled before hitting the ground.

 _Please- I didn't do anything wrong! I'm not the one who did this to you! It doesn't have to b-be this way….Mommy_

 _Mommy!_

 _DADDY!_

 _HELP!_

Link finally had enough, to wear he tore himself out of his beast form and stuck his head into the chilly to drown out he screams and images. He didn't come back for air until he was sure he couldn't hear anything else. He tore down his hood roughly, running a hand through his wet clumped up golden hair as he slid down the cave wall panting. He stayed in that position for who knows how long until he had picked the tutu backup. Inspecting it more carefully, it held memories, memories of the child who owned it. Horrible ones at that.

He felt an anger in him rise the thought of someone killing a sweet child. Her last thoughts were of her parents, love ones that would never be able to see her again, or understand what happened to their child.

 _We're all the humans who fell down here children?_ He thought to himself. If so that meant… That meant they were murderers. Killing a child for revenge does not serve justice. Killing someone who took no part in their history at all did not serve justice! Who in their right mind would even think of hurting a child, of all the people!

" _Finally! Another HUMAN! With your soul we shall have our revenge on the human, they shall feel the pain we have gone through, once King Asgore becomes GOD."_

He remembered Undyne speaking of that before. Then he remembered what Toriel said earlier.

" _No! You can't leave the ruins, any human that does shares the same fate. Asgore will kill you, just like all of the other humans!"_

The soul of this child was taken for revenge by Asgore. To bring the same pain to the humans of the SURFACE that the monsters of the UNDERGROUND have felt. Even if it meant fighting enemies long dead, and killing the innocent that end up lost here. Their families will never know what happen to them. It would be as if they disappeared of the face of the world forever.

He needed to find Frisk. NOW.

Well I'm tired and love writing this so much that I want all of it to be out already! But I can't write that fast. So I'll be posting every week or every other week.

Please review and favorite.

If anyone can make fan art for this story please tell me, I can draw just not on a computer yet. I'm new at it. And suck so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 whispering wishes

" _ **A long time ago, monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now all we have are here sparking stones on the ceiling…"**_

Link nearly drawn his sword as he walking into another room, quietly as he could. He let out a silent sigh, relieved that it was only a neon blue flower. Apparently these flowers repeated what was said near them.

They were beautiful the way they glowed like the stones on the ceiling, and the grass he stepped on that left faint footprints where he walked before fading away. It would seem that the new terrain had many glowing plant life and structures. It was fascinating, how even the mushrooms seemed to react with just the lightest touch, flickering off until he brushed a finger against it again.

The puzzles down here so far were incredibly easy. Only taking Link a few seconds to process it, before completing the task in one try. His curiosity almost seemed to have drawn his mind away from the incident with the tutu only minutes ago, almost. He could still hear the cries of mercy and help coming from the child. Those memories stained his mind now, he could only imagine what the girl's family is or was thinking at the time. Then there was the rest of the humans that had fallen down here.

That's why Toriel didn't want him to go, she felt responsible for letting those humans walk into their death. No wonder why she didn't want him to go, and also why she is fearful for Frisk...he won't let Frisk share the same fate as the rest, he wanted them to have a chance at life. Learn to love and experience a real life with family and friends. But what if Frisk did want to stay here with the monsters? Link was aware

'Wishing room'

Link saw what the sign read from across the room. The difference in writing down here was a barrier between him and learning, luckily he was fast enough to figure out what it read. Then hesitantly proceeding deeper into the room, naturally proceeding with quiet footsteps. He walked up to the next glowing flower and listened in.

" _ **Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that."**_ A child's voice echoed in protest. These people seemed to have their hearts set on the king solving their problems, even if it meant pain and suffering for others.

" _ **C'mon, sis! Make a wish'!"**_ Then next flower had a voice of a child, encouragement I her voice as she giggled.

" _ **I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday…"**_ Another child's voice filled the Hylian's ears. They were hesitate as if it was foolish to wish such a thing. It pained him, hearing the prayer of the child, reminding him of not long ago he wished to see the sun, when trapped in the blanket of Twilight.

He walked past an odd contraption, stopping to listen in on the next flower.

" _ **Ah...seems my horoscope is the same as last week's…"**_ A voice of an male adult responded back with confusion.

Link turned to the "horoscope", hesitantly walking beside it. It was an odd machine, his hands ghosted over the cool metal before a image played over in his mind.

It was a bit blurry, but he could just make a rainbow room, one with a close contraption as this one. And an old man, dressed in blue robes that spoke in a kind voice. He spoke of something called the Bombers gang? He proceeded looking in the end of the of the contraption, gazing up at- the moon with a face…...What in Hylian's name was that?!

He next found himself crouching and looking into the eyepiece, staring up at the sparkling stones on the ceiling. They glowed brightly, flickering like candles. Suddenly something caught his eyes, there was writing on the lease, he turned the scope in a cluster of stones.

 **CHECK**

 **WALL**

He read before following the direction on the arrow. It lead down to a plain wall, at least it looked like it. But from a closer spot, he could indicate cracks in the wall, indicating there was a door. With one easy push the door opened up. Hesitantly he walking inside, listening to the flowing water. The air was humid, he could see the murky water appeared to have plants growing from it.

Link walked up the wooden path way, wincing as one plank creaked loudly. Right now, he didn't trust the dark waters, they could be a perfect for a hiding spot for an enemy. The glowing signs on the wall across from him. He silently groaned in frustration, having to read the same ancient writing again… he could just make out the words.

" **The War Of Humans And Monsters."**

This certainly caught his interests, not noticing his ears seemed to have raised slightly. With his curiosity burning inside him, he continued on reading the next sign.

 **Why did the humans attack? Indeed that they had nothing to fear.**

 **Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster...just to equal the power of a single human SOUL.**

So with the power of multiple souls, what would someone able to accomplish? He walked to the next sign.

 **But humans have one weakness. Ironically it is the strength of their SOUL.**

He frowned, feeling an uneasy feeling swirl in himself.

 **It's power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death.**

He proceeded to the next one, with uncertainty.

 **If a monster defeats a human, they can take its SOUL.**

….

 **A monster with a human SOUL...A horrible beast with unfathomable power.**

The next sign was an illustration of a strange creature….. There's something very unsettling about this drawing to him.

A thought struck him, if they had multiple souls of human, they were planning to make Asgore kill and rule over all humans. With the power of a GOD. Just like _him._ If Asgore craved that power in the same way, with the same greedful soul. He would have to kill him. He couldn't let another corrupted king rule with that kind of power, no matter what.

But he can't assume that he's the same as him. Like the others said, they had hope that the king would save them, and as a king you do anything for your people.

 _Princess Zelda did the same for her's._ Memories of her sacrifice flashed

" _These dark times are the results of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty…..Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you…."_

"No! _Link! STOP HER!"_

" _ZELDA!"_

If he let this happen then he would be giving up on the hope of peace, and freedom. Everything he stands for wouldn't mean anything. If he could prevent a world from bloodshed and massacre, then he would do anything in his power to do that. This world has a chance, the people of the Underground, from what he's seen, aren't _monsters_ , but like any intelligent race of Hyrule. The only problem is getting them to the corporate, and the humans of this world as well.

 _Looks like I'm swimming._

The Hylian thought grumpily as he stared down at the tiny platform, it was by far too small for him to stand on without breaking. So he was forced into his zora suit, and into the cold water. He made sure to submerged himself enough so no one would see him, or his movements in the water.

About a few seconds later he found a wooden beam underwater, following it up appeared to be another wood plank platform. He was ready to heave himself up before his senses were thrown into a panic. Yelling at him to not proceed, he was forced to keep swimming until he finally brushed against a wall against his left. He peaked out of the surface to see he had passed some distance between the last part of the wooden platform, and the new strip of land connecting to it.

Finally he flopped back solid ground into tall grass that just about reached his chin. He crouched down while changing back into his cloak and tunic quickly. Then proceeded down the path, pausing as he passed what looked like a table of cheese stuck inside a glowing crystal somehow. Then proceeded to listen to the echo flower, the squeak of the mouse confused him mildly before he looked down to the mouse staring up at him from his home in the wall. It squeaked before scurrying back inside, leaving the Hylian mildly confused as he turned back to the path.

A bright glowing object suddenly caught his attention, it looked like a star, but it wasn't bright enough. There was something to it that made him want to touch it, like he was in some trance. Everything because clear again as he snapped his hand away from it quickly, walking fastly down the path again.

He came to a clearing to see another horoscope and the same box from before. First he decided to peek into the horoscope to see nothing but red, odd. The hylian shrugged it off before proceeding to the box. Opening it he found a glove, it's material was worn out but rough and thick. The orange cloth looked old just like the tutu. This must have been another human's item.

 _You have to know. Don't try to act like it didn't happen._ Link scolded himself before he was back into the same room with the mouse. It squeaked as if greeting him as he continued walking to the tall grass, he waved at the small creature before disappearing back into the tall grass. Sitting lowly on the ground before staring at the glove in his hand. He had to be hidden in a way while transforming, he felt as if he was being watched every second.

His transformation seemed to have been getting easier and faster lately, the pain has numbed down now. Something stopped him from proceeding to inhale the scent right before his nose could near it. It was the fear of what he was going to see, a person being mauled to death or a child pleading for its life, crying out to its family.

 _You can't let them be forgotten._ True, he did want to know what exactly these Undergrounders did to the humans. Their stories will be brought to light, not be forgotten.

 _If you think I'm giving up you're wrong! I'm not some weak little kid! I'm not going to be pushed around anymore, and you're not going to hurt my big brother!_

An image of a boy not much older than the other human appeared before him, with a matching pair of gloves he struck a stance. It was similar to one that the Goron's used used in a way. The child held a strong, determined pose and voice, but it slowly betrayed him as tears fell.

 _I'm not weak or stupid like the others say! I'm not a burden either- I'll prove all of them wrong- every last one of them. I promised mom I'd be strong. I can't have my brother always be the one to protect me- but I don't want to leave him!_

The child's body was quivering in fear as his determination deteriorated.

 _I can be smart and strong like him! Go on I'm not afraid-_

The child's voice soon turned into cries of pain and mood curdling screams. Link still in his wolf form backed into the wall at the pain coursing through the memories.

 _BIG BROTHER! PLEASE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Just as he thought it was over, the boy spoke in his dying breath.

 _a-at least i can see my-mom again...heh….._

You couldn't tell from far away, but if you were close you could hear the faint whimpers, and whines that soaked out of the curled up wolf.

I can't wait to post the other items memories in future chapters. Only problem is getting that ribbon in Snowdin. I'll figure that out later. Anyway please review and follow.

Oh and great job T.H.M. Star Shine and VoidVenturer on the loz and Undertale crossover Fanfics. Hope you keep up the great work!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 run boy run

"Hello...anyone there….please help!" A voice suddenly shouted at the Hylian. He managed to recover from faster this time, picking himself out of the ground as he continued down the path. He walked over near the glowing blue water to see a weird shaped creature stuck in the water, trying desperately to hop to the edge of land to escape the water. With no arms that was a tough job.

Link crouched down and picked up the creature instantly, setting it down on the ground before pulling out a spare blanket he received from Toriel. Gently, he wrapped the cloth around it's shaking form, rubbing to get heat back. Sounded like a child the way it voice sounded.

"Sorry mister, I fell into when the _monsters_ passed by." The creature apologized with shame in it's voice. Link only rubbed it's head in sympathy, giving him a reassuring smile, it seemed to do the trick. He stood up to leave, pointing down where he came from, instructing the child to go to civilization.

"whats a star?" He paused turning around at the odd question. The creature didn't seem to be satisfied with only one question though, continuing without allowing him even to answer.

"Can you touch it?"

"Can you eat it ?"

"Can you kill it?"

"Are you a star?" Link raised an eyebrow, before the creature scurried away towards the village. The hylian paused, a shiver ran down his spine. He felt as if he was being watched again, this wasn't good. The sound of footsteps in gravel didn't help calm him.

He continued to walk fastly down the small bridge to the next path, avoiding small sticks and rocks on his way. Acting as if he didn't sense the gaze, that practically made his heart jump at the slightest of noise. The next area he arrived upon amazed him, the whole room was filled with more of the glowing water.

It was calming to him, reminding him of the small fishing trips he had with Rusl….

While walking across another bridge, he came upon another flower. It sounded like a passing conversation with two kids, unaware that all of their words would be heard.

" _ **So you don't have any wishes to make?"**_ A child's voice spoke out. The next flower carried the conversation.

" _ **...Hmm, just one, but….It's kind of stupid"**_

He walked down the path to his right to inspect the path. A large spot of all grass caught his eye, a familiar unsettling energy gurgled in his stomach. Something compelled him to reach inside in the dark grass, his fingers brushed something smooth before hooking onto the object. And as he feared he pulled out a pink pair of shoes, similar as the tutu. Everything was screaming at him to either watch the memories or just to stop the pain.

As much as he wanted to he knew that he was neglecting his body. It needed rest, rest and food he hasn't been giving it for the past week. Scratch that the past two years. He has had some rare occasions, where he would get a full stomach of food and a few hours of sleep. Not as much as he should but it was better than nothing, having that bed to himself at Toriels was the best night's rest he had in year. Including that pie he was given, the kindness of the goat woman was had to find now these days. In a way she reminded him of Uli, a sweet caring mother figure, one that he could always know would be there whenever he needed her. That's what scared him.

She was so willing to just keep him in her house, a complete stranger she didn't know. She fed, healed, supplied, protected, and accepted him easily. He didn't deserve her kindness, not after everything he's done, what he is. He didn't want to become close to someone, someone who get hurt protecting him, and someone who could hurt him easily with only a few words or just by their own death. If he became close to someone then saying goodbye will only become harder. His soul couldn't take the pain again, especially after all of the others who died, only at his fault. Not again.

" _ **Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh."**_

The next flower repeated to him as he walked by it, stuffing the ballet shoes on his pocket for later. Eventually he came upon a glowing sign, one that sent chills down his spine.

 **The power to take their SOULS. This is the power that the humans feared**

The walls seemed to have slowly inches closer into him, the words echoing through his head. Waves of panic as he stared blankly at the sign.

There was only one way the humans had to find this out, to even fear and start conflict with the other race. In order to do so, someone would have had to taken a soul for their own.

Just like the _monsters_ have done.

He paused again for a moment, and what felt like the hundredth time he could feel the burning stare from somewhere. By how strong and heated if felt this time he could tell that this time it was close, really close.

He turned sharply around, eyes landing on a familiar short skeleton. Whose smile was all but comforting his nerves. Those same white glowing pupils staring right at him with a piercing gaze.

The hylian forced himself not to show any emotion discomfort in front of Sans, praying he wouldn't have to fight his way through this.

"Sup."

Sorry guys for the late update. I've been busy with school work. Nothing really big about the chapter but next chapter, that's a whole new ball game. Anyway please review and update. And thank you for reading


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 lifeless eyes

"Sup." The skeleton had greeted with a relaxed voice. Link's wild sapphire eyes focused on every single little detail, every reaction and movement of Sans, almost as if he was prepared to react the instant he had to. The skeleton looked calm to an untrained eye, but to the hylian it took little effort. It was all in his eyes, uncertainty distrust, skepticism, suspicion, wariness. But above all he held a burning flame of determination.

It took every drop of will not to go on his instincts. To run away, or to attempt to take the life of the skeleton. Luckily a certain skeleton's words bounded those urges down. And by the looks of it, all he could do was act calmly as he could.

"-ey buddy anyone home?" Link blinked realizing Sans had spoken, cutting off his train of thought.

"Not one to talk much, huh? Fine, guess I'll do all the talking. After all I'm not as dead silent as you are. But I guess you would be when you're lost in some place you've never seen." Sans drawn out. The hylian still stood paralyzed, and unresponsive.

"This is new for me too kid. Normally I would be lazy and just wait for something to happen, or for you to come to me. But I don't have the patience anymore." The skeleton continued looking to the side to view the waterfall. His last few words seemed to have a great impact, running painful chills down Link's spine.

"Guess I decided to listen to my brother for once, and get off the couch like a lazy potato I am. Speaking of my brother, why?" Sans questioned still not looking directly at the hylian. The teen in question only tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me. What's your game? Saving him for insurance, to make yourself look like a good guy? What are your trying to do?" Sans turned his head back towards him. His eyes sockets now without those glowing pupils that counted as eyes. Now looking lifeless, intimidating the hylian with the sudden change.

"Do you want to become buddy buddy with everyone, then just leave them to rot in this damn mountain, or just end up stabbing them in the back?...I'm tired of playing this game." His words were laced with both tiredness and anger. A voice that sounded like it shouldn't match the skeleton. But then again the same could be said for many people he knew, people who struggle with their past. People who have lost everything, their family, homes, hope and dreams, their will to live, and their humanity.

 _MOVE!_

His senses screamed at him. Obediently obeying he jumped to his left quickly, feeling a sudden breeze rush past his right. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see multiple rows of bones, imbedded into the rock wall and ground were. Glowing brightly, as he felt the magic surround the bones, they gave off waves of danger as he stared at them. His eyes flickered between them and the smirking skeleton.

"Still listening pal? Don't want you to be dazing off there, it would be a real shame if had to go back to a save point. Don't die of boredom on me here." The skeleton joked.

 _This isn't going to be easy._ Link thought to himself as he straightened himself up. Eyes piercing out through his hood, straight into the eyes of the skeleton. From the looks of it, he was going to be more dangerous and stubborn then Undyne. Just his luck.

"So, what's your excuse? Better cough it up, I'm a busy monster with places to be. You being quiet isn't exactly getting you anywhere." Silence, that's all there was.

"So, you said it was your fault that those _monsters_ have been popping up out of the blue, attacking everyone and causing mayhem. But where exactly did they come from?" What?

"Don't think I'm stupid enough to think that they are from the Underground. Unless there was some secret lab they were created from. The only other place they could come from is the Surface, but the Kid told me there wasn't any monsters on the surface, unless they lied to me. So where exactly are _they_ from?" Secret lab? That was one of the things to first catch his attention. He was suggesting someone in the Underground created the Twilight Messengers? Why would he think that? Then another thing was the word kid, Frisk. They had been talking to Sans for some time then. Enough to tell the skeleton of the Surface, probably other things as well.

 _RIGHT!_ Now another wave of bones were summoned to his left. Surrounding both sides, he felt trapped like a mouse with a cat, cornered ready to defend itself if needed.

 _Don't attack! Remember your promise to Papyrus!_ His mind was cracking a part of the four different options in his head.

FIGHT

TALK

FLEE

MERCY

"Strike two bucco roo. I'll give you another question. What did you do to that dog?" Link knew who he was speaking of, but didn't know what exactly he was talking of.

"That wolf. Were you the one to chain him up? Perform test and experiments on him, like some freak? Something happened to him and it changed him some how. He can't even sit in one spot without freaking out, over the littlest of noise, acting as if something was ready to tear at his throat." He really acted that way? Sure was he jumpy at times but…

 _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

A piercing blood curdling cry, one that sounded as if someone was fighting for their life. Somehow he was already running blindly towards the merciful screams, adrenaline pumping throughout his body seemed to numb all pain. Eventually he hylian had to quickly climb off the path, and onto a higher one. From the look of it no one had used this one in a long time.

A quick burst of speed ran through him as the screaming suddenly ceased, fear gripped his heart fiercely. Skidding to a halt, he found a tunnel that had signs of struggle at the entrance. His breathing seemed to deepen, for he realized the some of tracks.

 _ **HELP ANYONE PLEASE!**_

Quickly, the hylian ran through the dark tunnel, faintly lit by the bundles crystals in certain areas. He screeched to a sudden stop, reaching a mid section with three different paths. The question was which one to take. He dropped to a sudden crouch looking for tracks, the lead down to the right.

 _Please don't be too late!_

Finally he made it out of the tunnel and into a large clearing. One with a variety a plant life, all glowing different shades of blue, green, and pink. And there, in the middle of the large clearing of grass, sat a hunched figure. Slowly he approached the small figure, who was choking out sobs and tears as the visibly shook.

Link could see that it was a girl, grasping at her red hood that hid her herself from the outside world. Tentatively, he reached out his hand to the girl in, but suddenly vines wrapped tightly around his wrist. In a blink of an eye, more vines wrapped around his limbs, immobilizing him. He struggled against the vines, thorns digging into his flesh in his attempts to escape. He craned his neck to see himself pulled towards a familiar shaped plant.

The plant slowly opened up, a large red and pink head rose up, towering over him. It's mouth opened up, releasing a shrieking growl as it's jaws sickenly opened, it's poison juices pooling out of it's mouth of razor sharp teeth, dripping onto the teen's cheek. It burned his skin, damaging the skin as the hylian hissed in pain. It was a Deku Baba, and a large one at that. It was about 15 feet tall, and as fat as a Goron.

More startling howls bounced off the rock walls. Link snapped his head to see large wolf like monsters, crawling slowly out of the darkness. Green glowing eyes flashing images into his head. All five of them had gray and white dirty fur, long claws coated with dry blood, mouths foaming as their yellow teeth flashed at him.

Wolfos, that was the only word to popped into his head. He never seen these monster in Hyrule, but he knew them. A faint memory buzzed, too blurry to see. But it was there, and it was telling him to fight. A deep inhumanly growl escaped him, as he saw the Wolfos were drawing too close to the girl. Vines were wrapped around her figure as well, under the cloak. She was unresponsive to the danger closing in on her.

Quickly he sent a casted a giant fire around himself, releasing him from his bonds as the Deku Baba shrieked in pain as it was lit aflame. He was dropped to the ground painfully, jostling his healing shoulder. Link didn't acknowledge the pain as he lunged towards the girl quickly, skidding to a halt to shield her with Nayru's love. The hylian equipped his bow and shot a fire arrow towards the nearest monster. Sending the beast into a howls of pain, the fire burning it from the outside in.

It's friends were luck enough to dodge the blast, circling around him like predators. Slowly he reached back and grabbed the hilt of his blade. It seemed like in only a blink of an eye, he was standing over a another corpse, pulling out his blade from its hide, blood caking his hands and face. A all too familiar sight indeed.

A painful sensation ran through his shoulder, somehow one of the monsters had managed to strike him fast enough to claw at him. Then another one, located in his thigh panged with waves of pain, the warm liquid quickly seemed through the cloth and dripped to the ground. Link placed a hand to the gases, bringing it close to his face he saw the red liquid. More howls rose from the Wolfos as he did so, their hunger for flesh driving them mad with hunger. It would seem his bleeding only grew their greed. They were fast, he would give them that, fast enough to dodge some of his moves, but not fast enough to land any hit on him. Evading their claws and teeth were easy, almost as if he had done this before, quick.

Another painful howl ring through the air, as he jabbed his blade deeper into the back of the monster, deeper and deeper, until it reached its black heart. He wasn't able to pull his blade out as the last two, they charged at him viciously, snarling and jaws snapping. Their claws only came into contact with metal, before one was struck in the head with the shield. A satisfying crunch echoed back to the hylian, with only a few seconds to spare, he plunged a arrow into vulnerable neck of the last monster. Not without having a arm filled with teeth, he blocked its vicious bite with his forearms. But it didn't stop there and neither did he.

 _Fight_

 _Fight!_

 _FIGHT!_

In and out, repeatedly, the arrow head went deeper and deeper each time, no stopping, even when when the body went limp and fell to the ground, only until it's neck looked like grounded meat, a cold deceased corpse turning to a black pile of ash and ember. It's jaw finally loosened for him to pry it open, his fingers snagged on a few fangs until he finally accomplished the job.

He stood up, caked with blood and wounds, his body screamed with pain. A small whimper caught his attention, he turned stiffly to see the Wolfos he had smacked with the shield limping, not away but towards him, still determined to fight, cause destruction, to _kill._ But not while he was still breathing, he wouldn't let them win.

With a quick kick to the head, the beast was knocked to the side. Growling at the force of the impact, it snarled louder at the hylian. Link silence it, quickly pulling out his blade from the body that slowly turned to ash. He strode forward, pinning the beast down with boot as he plunged his sword into the head of the beast.

He pulled it back out, turning his attention back to the girl, not even attempting to put his weapon away. He knelt down to the girl, trying to check for any injures visible. She had pale blue skin, and pink hair, with faint highlights of red here and there. Not even caring to wipe the blood away, he reached a hand towards the girl. But this time, she snapped her head up.

Pain

Excruciating pain

In his right abdomen

Her face appeared, the glowing from the stones chased the shadows away. Black lines, pulsing with red waves, tattooed onto her blue skin. Eye's hollow and lifeless, looking right through him as if he were nothing. She grew a smile as he gurgled blood from his mouth, slowly growing into chuckles at his astonishment.

Sorry it took so long guys. Been busy the past week. Anyway, wow nice chapter ending, hopefully this can make up for the last chapter. Oh and I was to give the creator of Red my thanks, for creating such an amazing character and fan game. And I also want to give credit to doughxDude87 for giving me the idea of putting Red in. Thankyou again and stay awesome!

PS okay I meant to add this link but forgot so I'm adding it now so those who don't know who Red is could understand who the girl is. This isnt my video watch?v=9WQLMuwv8Po please watch it if you do not know who Red is


	15. Chapter 15

Chapped 15 Hope

"Strike two bucco roo. I'll give you another question. What did you do to that dog?" Irritation grew in the skeleton's chest, he continued getting nothing out of the human. Not even scaring him with close attacks seemed the work, nothing, no reaction at all. The human didn't even seem angry, Why wasn't he attacking? Why?

The only rational to thing to do is either talk it out, of away. Yet all he did was just stand there. Holding his ground, and standing calmly as if he wasn't concerned in the slightest. Sans couldn't see his face either, and that didn't help the matter. He needed to know what exactly this human felt. Fear, confusion, sadness, or rage?

"That wolf. Were you the one to chain him up? Perform test and experiments on him, like some freak? Something happened to him and it changed him some how. He can't even sit in one spot without freaking out, over the littlest of noise, acting as if something was ready to tear at his throat." The human seemed to have twitched slightly. Sans needed to know if it was _HIS_ doing, or something else decided to crawl into this God forsaken pit. If those _things_ were of his doing or the humans. This human most likely was the cause for them, and he was going to get every answer out of him. Dead or alive, no matter how many times this human had to reload his save.

 _ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Both the human and himself, seemed to freeze at the blood curdling scream. The replay button was hit, memories flashed all over the place. Ones he had desperately tried to drown, pretend like they never existed. But he couldn't anymore, that why he was out here, he was done with this game. Another human would only mess everything up more, especially one that had the power to cast spells.

He blinked, then again, cursing under his breath. The human managed to slip away, while his attention was drawn off, sneaky one.

The skeleton calmly traveled down his usual shortcuts, raising an eye ridge as he didn't spot the human. Finally he decided to travel to the few tunnel that no one dared to go into, recently it has been heard that the new _monsters_ have been seen there, and they have been instructed by the king, to stay far way from the restricted areas.

The skeleton cringed as the screams suddenly stopped. He waited with hope already out the window, for any sign of the monster in distress to show any signs of life.

 _ **HELP ANYONE PLEASE!**_

He was surprised that they took one last plea, as if someone would answer their prayer. But there we no heroes down here, they should just give up. It's not like it would make any difference if they die again, the world would just reset- but for who knows how long until then.

"Are you even listening, you knucklehead?!"

 _BAMMMMMMM!_

"HEY-WAIT!" The bright yellow flower screeched, reappearing in a new spot. Sans's eyes traveled from the demolished spot, chunks of rocks and dirt raining down,before his one scorching blue eye landed on the damned demon. His common grin on his face displayed, as he watched the flower in his sad attempts to spare him. It was almost amusing, if it weren't for the fact that a human was loose in the Underground, he would be enjoying every lingering second of this. Just like all the other times.

"Won't have times to be pulling weeds right now. I'm in a of a rush. Leaf me alone." The skeleton huffed, as he looked down at the pitiful creature.

"Oh like you have the effort to do anything else, you lazy bag of bones! Maybe killing Goldilocks!" Flowey spat back. Sans raised an eye ridge at the nickname, surely not meant for Frisk, but maybe for another human.

Flowey took notice of the skeleton's calculating look, smiling as he was able to stop the attacks.

"I'm not surprised that you already know. After all, you probably saw the poor sap fall down into this hole." The skeleton shrugged, putting his hands back into his hoodie's pockets.

"Seems like you finally gave up trying to make 'friends' with 'humans'. If that's what you could call him." Flowey huffed in a low voice, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"...wait, you don't _know?_ Wow, well this will become interesting. I can't wait to see how this story turns out. Either a nice happy ending, or more bloodshed!"

 _BAMMMMM!_

"HEY!"

"You axed for it." Sans shrugged in his spot. Looking towards the next spot the weed popped out from.

"I can't see why that stupid kid loves to stick around you! You're just some bone head who can't keep his hands off Daddy's tools!" The weed's face splitting grin grew, fangs glinting in the dim lit atmosphere.

"..."

"Oh did I touch a nerve there? Awe, all talk aren't we, that is until someone decides to bring up the past." The flower drawn out, trying to spare some time out for himself as he basked in achievement for shutting up the comedian.

"Speaking of the past. It seems that the brat hasn't had any 'incidents' lately. That and they've gone missing. Any idea where they've gone?" The air held a tense moment of silence before the skeleton spoke again.

"These tulips are sealed." The simple response came.

"FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Flower exploded in frustration.

"Sorry, but not even I have a clue where the kid is. Or the shady stuff about the human you're talking about. So stick it in your dandelions and lea-"

 _Hooooooooowl!_

He was cut off by the loud growling howls of pain, no doubt coming from the victim of the human. The loud they grew, the more pain and suffering could be heard.

"And here I was thinking it was going to be pine with the kid." Sans muttered under his breath. But didn't make a move to go help.

"Boy, no wonder why your HP is so low, you don't have any HOPE. You're just going to watch as everyone is murdered again. _Tch!_ You don't even do anything when you're own brother is getting attacked." His form tensed up for a moment.

"Don't you bring-"

"What? It's true, and don't tell me other wise! If you really wanted to you would stop the brat before they even hurt him, let alone any monster down here! But then again, who would want to keep playing that game?" The flower pointed out.

"What's your point of even being here? You know as much as I do that I could erase you from this timeline, so why put up the sudden courage and talk to me. You have to have a reason for trying something as stupid as this."

"I just wanted to see if you figured it out yet, some scientist you are. Can't even figure out the simplest of a puzzle. You're really dumb like your brother. But then again when you live with a softy like that, they're bound to rub off on you." Flowey looked down another cave entrance for a moment before looking back towards the skeleton.

"You should go watch this fight, you'd be surprised about this 'human'." And with that he plopped back into the ground and disappeared out of sight. Safely out of danger, for now.

So there hasn't been any resets. He pondered whether or not this was actually good or bad. He wished that he could actually feel concerned about the kid's safety-no he didn't. Not after everything they've done. It's never been the same after the first reset. He's never really been a friend to the kid after that. Always tiptoeing around the landmines, wait for the brat to go off and go on another killing spree.

He huffed escaping through another short cut, before fading back into existence. Appearing at the exit of a tunnel. Instantly it felt as if someone poured both molten lava and ice water all over him.

He watched as the human plunged his weapon into the head of a wolf like creature that he has never seen before. The human had been battered and painted with blood.

The sight was never mind boggling, all that blood. He could only watch as the human turned towards the still small red figure, ashes slowly blowing away. They weren't white, but black, slowly burning away from existence before puffing out like a flame.

It seemed like forever until the human finally made it to Red, he identified her. One of Undyne's Royal guards.

He knelt down? Only lifting a bloodied hand towards her, as if to comfort her…..Something wasn't right here…..

Her head snapped up, and with a flick of a wrist she had suck her blade into his vulnerable midsection. Surprising not only the human but himself at the sudden move.

This wasn't Red. Her skin was tattooed with black lines that seemed to pulse with red waves, smiling with the same soulless smile as that weed, and the same soulless eyes of a killer.

Sorry guys for popping off like that. There was some problems going on at my end and I needed to get my life back on track. I'll start updating now, and wow! New Zelda/Undertale crossovers! Love it! I want to make a shout out to Purpleguy2410, MrDoge, and UlixesEmotion on starting up on their stories. Excited to see other people writing! Also want to make a shout out to T.H.M Star Shine, and VoidVenturer for their great work so far. Keep it up, all of you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 This was no child

"...ey..bud….ou….il..alive?" a voice called him to consciousness, darkness fading away, and from the gloomy depths, he emerged. Pain struck him and hard, everywhere, just from the littlest of movements, from the twitch of a finger and to the shallowest of breath. Yet somehow, he managed to pry his eyes open, squinting at the sudden harsh lighting. Slowly, he adjusted and turned to look to his right, finally landing on two glowing pupils.

' _Get away_ _!'_

He bolted to a sitting position, well almost. The hylian's pain was mostly centered on his abdomen, so the second he jolted up, he was already down. Curling a hand protectively over only one his injury, he was already on the other side of the room, pressing his back into the wooden wall. Eyes trained on the blue coated skeleton, who looked genuinely surprised to the point his smiled dropped, or so it seemed.

This wasn't good, he was stuck in room with no weapons with him, that meant no protection. The absence of weight on his back and waist indicated that. Even at first glance of his current blank face, panic flowed through him, he wasn't used to being helpless in a situation like this, not since….

"Sup Blondie, calm down you looked like someone rattled your bones." Sans joked, returning to his usual laid back appearance. The atmosphere was still tense, neither of them seemed to want to start-up a conversation or make a move. Just dead since.

"Well pal, we got off on the wrong foot. Tubia honest I shouldn't have threatened my brother's hero like that, wasn't humerus, sorry. How about we start over again?" He offered. It was uncomfortable, not the silence, he was already used to that with the kid, but him, the way he stared at him, like staring into a deceased corpse, yet still fierce as fire. That blank face, which held no emotion, and yet opposite to his eyes. Now that the human had his hood down, he could finally get a good look of the guy, and boy was he surprised.

"Name's Sans, Sans the skeleton." He held out his boney hand, studying him. Yet the human didn't make a move, only stared!

"Bright as ever Sunshine, nothing gets through you. Does it? Well, guess we can skip playing nice and just get to the point then." He shrugged with slight aggravation. This human wasn't going to make it easy for him, was he?

"I know you talk, so I'd appreciate if you could at least give me your name." He tried to pry more than ask. If this human was going to treat him like this, he could play the same card, but then again he was the one who was threatened and kidnapped by a monster.

Still more silence, and staring.

"...Fine… I guess not. So if I can't get a name, then I guess asking about your little incident won't get an answer either. Guess we just have to stick to Sunshine." He shrugged looking to the side of the room. Finally the human blinked, widely as if confused.

Link, puzzled, tried to remember what events occurred, everything up until the point he was stabbed was a clear image, after that….nothing. Not a single second of what happened. How did he get here? Finally he took his eyes off the skeleton and observed his surroundings. An uncomfortably, small, and wooden room indeed, two small windows, a small green bowl full of dog food to the side, a dog bed, and even a bone. His lungs burned as his breathing labored, he caught sight of those damned metal bars. Just _like_ that day.

 _Clink- clink- clink-Clank!_

 _The chain yanked back the furry body easily, resulting in more whimpers and a loud snarl. A powerful jaw and a mouth full of razor-sharp fangs clamped back down onto the shackle, ignoring the taste of copper already become stronger. Throbbing waves of pain pulsed in the imprisoned arm, injured from the multiple attempts of trying to get to freedom. Yet those bloody chains and bars held in the beast, away from the world that was slowly turning to ash, just as everyone hopes. Leaving him to rot and leave him to die alone in the darkness, just as he feared._

 _The wolf snapped his head suddenly to the gloomy shadows, studying it._

 _"I found you!" A sudden voice shouted at him through the darkness. Suddenly a small figure jumped in front of the beast, startling it to attention as its gums pulled back into a snarl. Warning the unknown creature to stay back._

 _'Stay back!'_

 _"Oooh! Aren't you scary!" She seemed unimpressed at the sight of the caged wolf, snarling as his sapphire eyes inner her down._

 _"Eeh hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" Her smile turned into a grin as she placed crossed her short arms_

 _"Well, that's too bad…"Her glowing red, orange and yellow eye studied the disgusting floor, it splashed in a deep yet rich crimson liquid, followed by white and black hair._

 _"I was planning on helping you...if you were nice." The growling ceased but the beast's eyes never left her for a second._

 _"Eeh hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She laughed, daring to come closer._

 _"Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eeh hee!" A rough hand slapped under his bloody mouth._

 _'I'm not a monster!'_

 _Snap!_

 _"There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite!" Somehow she managed to save her arm from a terrible fate with the pearly white set of teeth. She grinned devilishly as she lands out of reach, the grin falls suddenly as she held a small orb in her hands._

 _Snap!_

 _The shackle was cut from the chain, but evidence of imprisonment still remained, haunting him for as long as it stays._

 _"You look kind of surprised! Eeh hee hee!" She said looking at the utter shock in the beast's features_.

"-ey...kid… Snap out of it…...kid!" A voice reeled him out of the memory, back into the present. Suddenly the skeleton appeared way closer than last time he remembered, too close for comfort. Desperate for more space, he slammed back into the wall, mistakenly, letting out a groan of pain as his wounds were jostled. Sans had only distanced himself a foot away from the hylian, and was looking panicked?

For some unknown reason, he couldn't register the skeleton's words. His lungs seemed to lack the oxygen, limbs growing more irritated, a stinging sensation soon turned to burning. Cold fingertips, turned to warm and infectious, growing at a rapid rate. The teen looked down to see the source of the problem, blindingly, he managed to dig his own finger nails into the flesh of lower arms. It was deep enough for blood to start pooling and drip onto the hardwood floor, seeping into the cracks and crevices.

"Kid! Come on I know my jokes are that bad, it's nothing to kill yourselves over. Uhh-Just breath -god how does Papyrus ever do this?" Sans actually looked freaked out, uncomfortable of the sudden situation he was pulled into. The human was acting normal just a minute ago, well better than now, but the next second he was having a full on panic attack. Almost as bad as the ones he had, but this was different, way different. The worst part was that he had no experience on the other end of the stick, normally Papyrus was the one doing this, not him!

His voice seemed to have some effect on the human, even if it startled him, it brought him out of the trance. Good first start, he needed try to find the source of his attack and distract him, but how was he going to do that when the human won't even say a word to him?! Suddenly he recalled the human staring at the bars before this happened, that must have triggered some memories or something, but why bars?

"Hey Sunshine look at me-wait don't do that, just listen to my voice, come on kid. Work with me here, I'm willing to do this if you help me, I didn't save your ass to let you do this." That caught his attention, good, he looked confused though.

"What's that look for? Wait, you don't remember?" He questioned. The boy tried to focus once again on his last memories, gripping his head in pain.

Lucky him.

"Hey, don't push yourself Sunshine, I still need your help. J-just…... try to listen, okay, how about that?" He got a weak nod in return.

"Just...take deep breaths." Sans commanded in a hesitant tone, staring at the panicked state he was so used for himself being in. His eyes wandered to the purple scarf, clutched in a desperate grasp of the boy. Focusing on it for a moment seemed to calm him down almost in an instant, it must have some meaning to him, just like when he wore….

"Those are some funky looking ears you got there, Sunshine." The pointy, unnatural ears suddenly caught his eye. Pierced with a similar color to the human's eyes, but not matching the distinct emotion laced in it, sapphire blue small hoops popped out from the his distinctly rich, golden blond hair. The wild locks seemed to have disappeared under the strange hat, one he has never seen before.

Time was spent as he studied the sudden irritation on the boy's face at the mention of his ears.

"What am I that earitating?" He received the same look he would have from his brother, annoyance. He could work with this to his liking.

"Can't hear you complaining, just say stop when you have enough of my amazing puns. I'm all ears, wait a second...i'm not." He teased, trying to coax the human into his plan, that was not seeming to fall for it, but still disliking to the puns.

"Face it I'm earresistable, Sunshine." The puns seemed to flow out easily. The skeleton suddenly wanted to see how long it would take him to either laugh or yell. The boy growled trying to sit upright, gasping in agony as his wounds were again disturbed.

How could he forget about those?

"Wait, how earrasponsible, let me go grab the kit. I don't know the last time you saved at a checkpoint." Annoyance, quickly turning into to a pure confused look stopped him from moving.

"You did make a save point some time here, didn't you?" He questioned as if it was obvious anyone would. The human only raised a brow at the question, as if he were speaking another language.

"You haven't died at all here, and you didn't even save at the first checkpoint?" Well at least we wasn't forgetting resets, like he feared. But this was dangerous for the human, not saving at the checkpoint was very important for when something bad happened. How the human made it this far without dying, was a mystery to him.

"You never saved, never died, you plan on helping us, monsters getting help from a human, almost dying to protect us….why?" He questioned as if it were a joke he didn't understand. The human tilted his head slightly, staring back into the two glowing pupils. They held the true emotions of the jokester, the fear, the anger, the disgust, the rage, the hopelessness. No drop of determination was ever saved, at least that's what it looked from first look if you glanced at the skeleton. Link, however could see it, the fragile soul's small flames still flickered, there held enough proof for him. Sometimes else was off though, his eyes wandered from downward, stopping at Sans' chest.

The negative, raw power pulsed there, not inside, but outside. Like a stain that never could be washed away, there was a barely visible wound, not an actual one, one made from the same negative energy. His hand ghosted over the dark energy, weird he never remembered lifting it, the wound wasn't meant to exist, but it was old at the same time. The strangest part were the little, transparent, white, floating squares that faded in and out of existence.

The hylian's sapphire eyes flickered up to Sans' expressionless mask, he only stared back down, eyes snapping between his own chest and the human's face. He was looking at something, but he couldn't see, it wasn't until the human's hand followed a familiar path over his chest did he figure out what the human was looking at.

"...How?...can you?" The words fell on silent ear as the human suddenly jerked his hand away, clutching his head in pain as he started slammed his head back into the wall.

Not again, the skeleton thought in panic.

 _Chirp, chirp chirp_

 _A hall illuminated by a sweet honey yellow light, large pillars organized in rows stood before him, smooth, clean cements floor kept him grounded. Everything was silent, no movement, only the birds' soft calls and wings flaps could be heard. From the description, anyone would take it was peaceful, but that was far from it. Every cell in the hylian's body shrieked 'RUN', yet he couldn't, every cell in his body was frozen, rooting him in his spot like a statue._

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, taaap….tap_

 _There out of the darkness stood a child, at least he thought, the space around it seemed to glitch out, he couldn't look at its full appearance. It held an illuminated glowing knife, the screaming pain and misery, imbedded into the metal, the smell of death flooded his lungs._

 _ **This was no child.**_

 _It's smile grew larger as it cocked it's head with a sickening laugh, blood eyes full of insanity looked towards the end of the hall. There was the familiar blue coated skeleton, grin plastered on his face, this wasn't a fake grin of happiness, this one was enjoyment and misery. The expression was dark and erring, sending chills up the hylian's spine as he viewed the scene._

 _"Let's just get to the point."_

 _ **Booooooom!**_

 _A whizzing, ecstatic burst of energy blew past him towards the 'child'. The force from the impact nearly blew him away, he had seen nothing like this before. He dared to look at the remains of the 'child', eyes widened as he saw that they had somehow managed to survive. They wore that same blood chilling smile, a small crimson heart illuminated, hovering in front of their chest._

 _ **Booooooooom!**_

 _More blast rained down upon the child. Their movements looked as if planned, like they already knew where to go before the next attack._

 _Suddenly the playing field flickered in and out, scenes popped in and out of his vision. Each one different, but remarkably the same in one way, a death in the end. They first started off with the 'child', being blasted away by the beams of energy, different sizes, multiple one at the same time. At the end it suddenly flickered back to the start, as if someone flipped back through a book to a saved page._

 _His gut clenched as he viewed the 'child' was impaled by bones, either multiple ones or rows upon rows of them, blue and white whizzing bones. It looked so easy by the way they just went through flesh so fast, the after results were horrible to view. Link jumped as his face was splattered in the blood, watching as the red liquid just continued to pour from the deceased body, like gutting a pig that still moved around on a hook._

 _The hylian took notice that the attacks seemed centered on the heart, that flickered colors unnaturally between blue and red. Also that Sans kept on talking of timelines, and reality itself the 'child' seemed to have no end to its attacks against him, it's bloodthirsty look never faded. The short skeleton, was way too fast to be hit, but from the looks of it he couldn't do this forever. His snarky comments were thinking out, he seemed to look as if he had given up, but he kept avoiding the attacks._

 _Suddenly there was a pause, everything was silent as if time froze. Sans, was giving the 'child' an option, a second chance, but from what? The 'child' accepted it, only to be impaled by dozens of bones straight through their body. So much for mercy. Replay was hit again to the same start of the previous scene, after a few more deaths Sans was showing "Mercy", this time however the human striked against him. Sans was already out of the way, expecting the attack with little effort. The fight proceeded with multiple attacks from each opponent, Sans appeared to be using more magic against the 'child', his inflamed boney hand burned brightly just like he remembered from the "incident"._

 _The world around him glitches out to the next scene, but not the last. Blood, impossible for a skeleton to have, dripped out of a large, deep, gruesome wound across the jokester's chest ,the same exact wound that he had seen before. His shocked expression grew dark, before turning into that same classic fake smile. The hylian paid no attention to his words, as he watched, the skeleton put a tentative hand upon his chest limping away. That was until Sans was right in front of him, close enough to feel the warmth of the blood that soaked into his blue hoodie, tears pouring out of his eye as his free hand clutched a familiar red cloth._

 _"Welp, I'm going to Grillby's...Papyrus do you want anything?..."_

 _The 'child's' laughter surrounded him, he watched helplessly as the skeleton fade away to nothing but a white pile of dust before him._

 _Rewind_

 _Play_

 _"What's the matter, Sans?" The 'child' finally spoke their taunt. They stood above the skeleton before slicing back into the body of the skeleton._

 _Rewind_

 _"You aren't that fun anymore." The skeleton remained silent as he collapsed to his knees._

 _Slice!_

 _Rewind_

 _Play_

 _"You've never been this quiet."_

 _Splat!_

 _Rewind_

 _"Come on, why don't you smile anymore?"_

 _Rewind_

 _"Why don't you laugh anymore?" The taunt continued as they plunged their knife back in, face sprayed with red._

 _"I mean at least try, your brother thinks you don't like him."_

 _Rewind_

 _"Why don't you say you love him?"_

 _Crunch!_

 _"Why haven't you protected him from me?"_

 _Tear!_

 _"If you were really his brother, then you should just put him out of his misery then."_

 _ **Booooooooom!**_

 _"You think I would ever hurt him?!"_

 _"You already have. Just look at you, you can barely talk anymore, and when you do it's only your lame jokes. I mean look at how you just accept his fate so easily. It's sad really, the only thing you have left, only to be ripped away from you over and over again. And the only thing you can do is make jokes!"_

 _The same scene played before him again, and again, and again, just like his deaths. Never stopping, but it wasn't the exact one, they were multiple events. Sans died the same way over and over by this 'chi- no- **MONSTER** just like **HIM**. He let out a scream of agony as he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his head, gripping his head he fell down as his body racked in a burning pain_.

Then suddenly it was gone, he was back in the room he was before this 'nightmare'. Everything now seemed calm in comparison of what he witnessed only seconds ago, he took notice that the skeleton was nowhere in sight, and that his wounds seemed to had been tended to, healed up a more than last time he checked. How much time was he out for? He heaved himself to a sitting position, when had he laid down? With only a small amount of pain, he forced his sore limbs to raise himself up, stumbling at first before steadying himself against the wall. Remarkably, he felt better, even if his stomach was yelling at him for food like a child throwing a tantrum.

The Hylian proceeded to move towards the bars now, leaning his head out to find an entrance. If he were a child, they would be easy to squeeze out of. He found a door to the side, it looked easy to destroy, considering it was only wo-

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

A sudden scream sliced through the wooden walls, jostling his heart into a faster pace. His heart stopped, as his spine shook.

 **PAPYRUS!**

I am so sorry this took so long to update. Just so much work had to be done, random problems pop up, and more family stuff. This will all be easier when I am able to get more time to myself, and when it's not so damn hot! I hope you guys just love the cliffhangers I always leave you guys on, of course you do, I mean who doesn't?

Well anyway there's some new Undertale and Zelda crossover fanfics up. BadDRUMMERboy15,

mrdrslender,

And vakapyro.

Go check them out!

Also I will be allowing any kind of requests of any monsters from any Zelda game to be written into this story. As you can see already some monsters aren't from the Twilight princess game. So I'll let you guys make some of the connections, as some of you have already pointed out.

Oh does anyone know a good site for puns? it's basically a punishment trying to think of some and look for them. Please, it's so pun when I can get the food ones.

Also want to send a shout out/thanks to MyworldMyImagination for helping me!

Please review and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Open your eyes!

"What do you think you're doing numb skull?" Papyrus jumped at the short skeleton's voice, nearly two feet into the air before quickly turning around. He hesitantly gave a nervous smile before speaking.

"SANS, I-I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE." The tall skeleton said nervously, as he scanned the area, messily holding a stack of papers, behind his back. They rustled, and crunched, due to the constant movement of the skeletons twitchy gloved hands.

"Yeah, I would never expect to ever come here at all." Sans looked to his right, looking at the building that there were standing in front of, Grillby's. He turned back towards the fidgeting Papyrus, before continuing.

"So what are you doing at a place like this, seems pretty ice-olated." Sans' raised an eye ridge, tucking his hands into his pockets with a smirk on his face.

"A-ACTUALLY UHHH….." Beads of sweat could practically be seen dripping off of the brother.

"Papyrus?"

"...I WENT OUTSIDE AND SEARCHED FOR SNOWBITE AND THE HUMANS!" Papyrus whipped out the stack of papers and shoved it sharply to his brother, spilling out everything. He had specifically told him not to go outside without him.

"Pa-" He started, taking the papers into his hands.

"I COULDN'T SIT INSIDE ALL DAY WITH MY FRIENDS HIDING IN THE COLD ALONE, IN FEAR WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ANYONE!" The tall skeleton shouted loudly. Sans' looked down at the flyers he had been given, they all were written in crayon messily, as if they were all made up last night.

From the looks of it they were, they also had pictures assigned to each one, drawn of course, but you could decipher that it was a drawing of a black and white dog with a chain and blue eyes. The flyer said "THE GREAT SNOWBITE MACARONI SPAGHETTI KNIGHT WOOFINGTON THE GREATEST SILVER FUZZYBUTT UNCHAINED HERO JC THE THIRD! MISSING FRIEND! LOST! PLEASE HELP FIND!", and the reward was of course "THE GREATEST SPAGHETTI EVER MADE!" Sans sighed before looking back to the skeleton.

"I know how you feel Pap, but what would I do if you managed to get hurt again by those ' _things'?"_ Sans questioned seriously. Papyrus opened his mouth to say something while holding up a finger, but quickly shut it, not knowing how to answer it.

"How would the Mutt feel if they knew you got hurt looking for them? Him or the kid. The Mutt's only scared Paps, look at how we first found him, just give him some time, he will come back. Please, for me, just stay where it's safe?" He asked softly. The other skeleton looked at battle with himself before answering.

"...o-okay." The answer came in a broken voice, as he took the flyers with a torn expression, walking past the shorter skeleton slowly as he headed home.

 _Crunch_

 _Crunch_

 _Crunch_

 _Crunch_

"Wait…" Sans grumbled to himself, he couldn't leave him like this, not even he was that lifeless. The crunch of the footsteps stopped before he spoke again.

"You can keep looking for the Mutt, and asking around, if you stay in town, one hour." He muttered.

 _CRUNCH!_

 _CRUNCH!_

 _CRUNCH!_

"BROTHER! THANKYOU!" Papyrus swept the other into an embracing hug, one that took the breath away from Sans.

"Chill, you stress me out enough and I'm going to have a meltdown." He chuckled as he received a growl of frustration.

"...besides, no one can stay away from your amazing cooking skills." Papyrus suddenly gasped, dropping the short skeleton as he put his hands to his face.

"THAT IS RIGHT! NO ONE CAN RESIST IT'S HEAVENLY TASTE! NO ONE! THAT REMINDS ME, I NEED TO MAKE A GIFT FOR WHEN THEY RETURN, NO DOUBT THEY WILL BE STARVING!" Papyrus shouted again, before pulling out a container behind his back.

"WHICH REMINDS ME, I HAVE MADE YOU THE GREATEST MEAL YOU WILL EVER EAT!" Sans chuckled as he was handed the meal. His mind slipped back to the human, man was that a weird experience with 'Sunshine'. The human seemed to have passed out on his, more like close to dying on his hands if he didn't get the first aid kit. Couldn't have that happening, especially when the human never saved...

"I thought the last one was." He said as he viewed the devastation already brewing inside the container. From smashed tomatoes, to glitter powder coated the plastic top.

"LAST TIME WAS NO WHERE NEAR AS THE PERFECTION I HAVE CREATED THIS TIME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ONLY GROWS GREATER BY THE SECOND. " True, his cooking was getting better after some time. No doubt to the kid practically trying to prevent their house from burning down, like a certain fish's.

Speaking of the devil…

"Hey boneheads!" A familiar voice shouted out to them, they both turned towards Undyne, who just changed out of her heavy armor, with a look of frustration.

"You two haven't seen the new human have you? I can't find him or that mongrel anywhere. I don't even know what the furball looks like." She said in a strained voice, before eyeing the stacks of papers as the tall skeleton picked them up. She shivered less due to the adrenaline pumping into her system, easily walking to the two before picking one stay flyer from the ground, turning over the soiled paper, reading in large letters the word "NYEHEHEHEHEH!"

"What?" Undyne said in a confused voice, raising an eyebrow as she blinked.

"Turn it over." Sans motioned in a circular motion. The Royal guard did as told before studying the doodle of the wolf.

"So this is the mongrel, the fuzzbutt is pretty weird from the looks of it. Where'd he get that chain from?" She questioned looking to the others as she lowered the paper.

"Don't know, had it with him when we found him." Sans muttered with a troubled look.

"So, how strong was the mongrel when you accidentally wiped his soul out?" Undyne questioned with curiosity, her smile dropped at the strained look of the skeleton.

"I couldn't tell… all I got was blank."

"W-What….how?" It remained silent, until she spoke again in a troubled voice.

"Wonder if it was those " _things"_ or the human who did that kind of damage to him." Undyne muttered under her breath.

"THE HUMAN WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, THEY SAVED ME!" Papyrus protested with a troubled look.

"Then what happened to those " _things"_ after he _saved you?"_ Undyne questioned _._

"I DON'T KNOW, I WASN'T AWAKE THEN. PERHAPS HE SCARED THEM OFF?" Papyrus suggested. Undyne looked ready to protest, but Sans' silent short glare stopped her from doing so.

"I'll go call Alphys to see if she can do anything to help, you two sure aren't- wait what's that?" She looked past the two skeleton, all the way down to the bridge leading away from Snowdin. She squinted her eyes, before they widen at what she saw.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

"Get down!" She tackled the two to the ground, a sudden explosion went off as a patch of trees to their left exploded, shrapnel of wood flying everywhere. Sans looked up from the ground, to see a group of large brown hogs that were on all fours, being ridden by horned creatures.

Their red glowing eyes viewed their town as they stomped in, their attire equipped with weapons such as clubs, knives, bows, wips, and explosives. From the looks of it, these guys weren't here for a warm welcoming. Their large group continued closer and closer, stopping next to the decorated pine tree before setting it aflame.

They made weird noises to each other pointing towards buildings before suddenly lighting them on FIRE!

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" Undyne suddenly shouted running towards them, spear in hand. Only three of all nine made the efforts to look at her, one raised his bow before firing an arrow towards her, the royal guard managed to dodge it but she was unprepared for the explosion behind her, sending her flying into a building.

"W-wha-t are you d-doing?!" She screamed in a dry voice, the explosion did more damage than the impact. Still no answer was given, the bow wielder only raised his bow notching an arrow, aiming towards her-

"PLEASE STOP!" Somehow his loud voice managed to catch a of their attention. Papyrus stood up with nervous grin.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HELP YOU! PLEASE IF YOU NEED HELP, I CAN GIVE YOU I-." As the skeleton spoke a large arrow embedded at his feet.

They creatures' gaze ghosted over them, walking towards one of the occupied buildings before knocking down the wooden doors, and glass windows as the monsters screamed in fear inside.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Undyne screamed staggering to her feet.

"I KNOW YOU DON'T-"

 _THUD_

It was taller, taller than Papyrus by a long shot, maybe even by three feet above him. It looked like a skeleton, it's eyes were just as soulless as those others, red. Body armor, shield, and a wicked sword that it held a up a large sword. A wicked laughter erupted from its unhinged jaw, grasping the shorter skeleton by the neck, ignoring the scream of protest, as he raised Papyrus in the air.

" **PAPYRUS!"**

"I…..I."

"LET HIM GO!" Undone screamed, charging again. She was knocked back by another bomb explosion, back into the ground before she could even get five feet close. Sans couldn't believe his eyes, out of all the thing he would have thought to have done something like this, he never would have expected it to be monsters.

A sudden flash of green rushed past him as a unnatural growl rumbled in the chilly air, with extreme force it pummeled into the tallest skeleton's chest plate with a high enough force to send skidding to a stop feet away, the impact was also had it loosen it's grip drop Papyrus to the ground. There stood the Link, hood drawn down, eye set dead on towards the Stalfos before his eyes drifted down towards an unconscious Papyrus. For a second all of the breath in the hylian turned to water, then ignited to roaring flames. His eyes snapped over to see Undyne, laying prone on the ground as she gaped in surprise of his sudden appearance.

The only thoughts that processed through the hylian was why, they did nothing, nothing at all to deserve this, but then again the same could be said on the behalf of everyone involved in the battle drawn light and darkness. He had to **stop** _them_ , **kill** _them,_ no MERCY.

Sans took notice of the front breaths the human took, the anger grew as he saw the damages done to the Snowdin. The new 'monsters' had frozen at the sight of him, abandoning all other tasks, as the 'skeleton' advanced closer, and closer to the human. And just like that, the human attacked.

Instincts were switched back on, the creature raised it's sword up, charging head first, he struck. In a blind rage, Link charged head on as well. Moving only at the last second, narrowly dodging the blade that sliced last him, he evaded the attacks as if he had already knew each and everyone. Quickly, he gripped the wrist that held the weapon, using only a flick of a wrist, he discarded the weapon from its iron grip. His palm rammed into the chest of the 'thing', the sudden explosion of fire blasted it into the tree line. It's weight was too much for the trees to handle, they creaked and snapped under the harsh weight.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

Narrowly, he dodged a flying arrow, then again, and again. With little effort, he evaded the rain of fire, tackling one of the 'monsters' to the ground. The Bulbin screeched in agony as it's flesh was burned to a crisp, Link's hand, enflamed, clutched to it's shoulders, bearing no mind of it's attempts of fleeing. One of it's partners in crime ran forward, club raised in air to strike. A swift kick to the ribs, halted it's movements, the hylian quickly jabbed his elbow towards another's face.

Undyne studied his intentions, he was purposely making them strike him, to use their movements against them. They didn't even attempt to pull out the human's soul to attack it, didn't they know that was their weakest human, however, was a natural at finding their weak points, dodging every strike, reflecting blows, and taking every open chance. His demeanor held no slight chance of fear, or mercy for that matter. True it was again 'monsters', but these weren't her people, they were soulless, ruthless, intent on killing. And there he was, the human was defending them, even after what she's done. This wasn't right, this was the complete opposite of the stories she's heard, a human that was determined to **protect** monsters, to risk his life for them...

"NO!" A cry called the two heroes' attention. They both snapped their heads into the direction of the cry, halting their movements. The same creature that Link was fighting, held a small white furry bunny in it's break grasp. Red marking were appearing, where the creature's grasp clench on the back of its neck. The child's thrashing and screams were unanswered from it's captor.

The heroes' blood chilled, they saw another Bulbin carry out a limp figure, Link recognized the cold from when he first entered this town. The same small lizard child with a striped sweater.

A boney hand harshly gripped his neck, slamming him up against the base of a tree. The sudden situation caught him well off guard, all he could do was stare into those soulless red eyes, as he clawed desperately at the assaulting hand apply the harsh pressure on his neck. The talons of the monster ripped his skin, and dug into the soft exposed flesh that remained unprotected. Panic seized him, black spots started to appear as his vision blurred as he blinked rapidly, blood trickling to his collar.

The hylian tried to get leverage with his legs, but they were lifted too far off the ground to have any use. He pried his eyes off of the stalfos, and over to see the bulbins were loading their victims onto their beasts. Undyne was struggling to stand up, Papyrus was still unconscious, and Sans...all he did was kneel next to his brother and stare.

Pain flared in the black of his skull, he stumbled forward due to the raw pain.

" _ **But, Link... Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything...out of your league. Please. Just come home safely."**_

 _ **Rumble**_

 _ **CRASH**_

" _ **Don't touch them you monsters!"**_

 _ **Thud!**_

" _ **Lin-"**_

 _ **Scream!**_

 _ **FLASH**_

" **Hoy,** _ **Big brother!"**_

 _ **Screech!**_

" _ **ARYLL!"**_

" _ **Brother!"**_

" _ **Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get ahold of yourself, she's gone. There's nothing you can do!"**_

 **FLASH**

" **No!** _ **Link! STOP HER!"**_

" _ **ZELDA!"**_

 _ **FLASH**_

" _ **Uncle?"**_

" _ **Unnh….that voice…...Link? Is it you? I thought I told you to wait at home…"**_

" _ **I suppose there's no escaping destiny."**_

" _ **W-What are you talking about? Uncle what h-happened?"**_

" _ **Here, take this sword and shield from me-"**_

" _ **Y-You're scaring m-me."**_

" _ **Link you must rescue Princess Zelda you're the only one."**_

" _ **i-i don't understand….."**_

" _ **You will understand s-soon…..I shall always remember…..our time….. Together."**_

" _ **U-Uncle? Say please something.. Uncle?"**_

" _ **UNCLE!"**_

 _ **FLASH**_

" _ **No, No No! Aryll, d-keep stay awake!" A clammy hand clamped tightly, applying pressure to the wound.**_

" _ **...b-big brother...I feel-l... weird." She said, her pale skin didn't make the situation any better.**_

" _ **I-it's okay, everything's going to be fine, just listen to my voice." The boy struggled to say.**_

" _ **Do-o you..think grandma will be a-angry at me?" The boy raised an eyebrow.**_

" _ **She could never be angry at you, don't worry, when we get back home you'll see."**_

" _ **C-could we…. have some of her s-soup too?" A chuckle escaped the boy's mouth.**_

" _ **O-of course!" He said with a watery smile, soon dropping.**_

" _ **B-brother... everything is cold." She said, eyelids drooping down, yet she made no move to huddle for warmth.**_

" _ **No! Just keep you're eyes open!" The boy commanded.**_

" _ **I-im scared."**_

" _ **I'm here with you, you don't have to be."**_

" _ **It's just like….when we were younger...when you would let me...sleep in your bed when I had a….nightmare." She gave him a small, yet hopefully smile.**_

" _ **...Remember that time when we tried to see who could hang upside down the longest?"**_

" _ **...I won that...your branch broke.. because of your big head.."**_

" _ **I don't have a big head!" She let out a giggle, before it turned into a hacking cough.**_

" _ **...L-Link….l-I don't want to go...I made a promise to miss Terra….i don't want to leave you... please." Her breathing started slowing down, panic rose in him.**_

" _ **I-im don't want you to go either… just hold on longer. Please." Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, he wasn't sure if they were he's or his own anymore.**_

" _ **I….i love you." She murmured.**_

" _ **I love you too." He replied before he gasped.**_

" _ **Aryll! Don't g-please! Stay with me! I can't lose you! Aryll! No! Open your eyes! Look at me! NO!" His screams soon drowned out.**_

 _ **FLASH**_

" _ **So what's it like hero? To see everyone you ever cared about die? Only because you ever even existed?" familiar blood red eyes stared at him, too familiar.**_

" _ **Stop it." The warning came out with his voice.**_

 _ **Clank!**_

" _ **You remember don't you? Everyone that you've ever come into contact with dies, even when you have haven't even spoken or seen them, they die because you're weak!**_

" _ **Shut up!"**_

 _ **Screech!**_

" _ **Why? You signed up for this! The moment you ever laid hand on that sword, you've know from that moment what you were in for! It's your fault they died! Monster!"**_

Crunch!

Slice!

Thud!

Everything focused into view slowly, all he could see was red. It strained his hands, his blade, and the snow. The dead, slowly withering bodies of bulbins laid cold around feet, brownish blood coloring the snow. His breath faltered as he looked to his side, the fearful, young, and innocent eyes looking up at him with their snow white fur standing up, the lizard child had awoken and remained hidden in a bush, hesitate to speak to the human. A heavyweight in his grimy grasp, the shade sword. A battle cry alerted him, it was another stalfos, the other one was currently a pile of ember, slowly burning away from existence. It wasn't targeting him, it was attacking the child.

There wasn't any time, he had to do it, and so he did, the agonizing amount of pain flared and spread into his back, he clutched the child into his chest as a scream ripped through him, pressing them closely in a protective manner as his body racked with pain. There was no way he could get back up now, the paralyzing pain glued him to the spot, he could only await for the blade to rip through his flesh again. But it didn't come, he turned to see the familiar sight of white bones lined up, separating the hylian and stalfos apart.

"RUN IDIOT!" Undyne's voice finally broke his trance. He felt a sudden familiar coldness surround his body, forcing him into the air.

'...what the hell?' he found himself suddenly away from the stalfos, next to a familiar short skeleton.

"Sup Mutt?" Sans asked putting his hand back into his pocket, winking his unlit glowing eye to him. The color drained from the hylian's face, only staring at the skeleton before stiffly turning to see the stalfos caged in by rows of bones, screaming and trying to get past them, only to scream in pain during it's attempts.

' _I'm dead.'_ Was the only thing he could think of.

"So you finally show your true colors, huh. Not exactly what I'd thought they'd be." The skeleton continued, watching as the human jumped at the suddenly loud sound of footsteps behind him, he relaxed slightly once he saw it was Undyne, slightly.

"What the hell was that?!" she screamed at the injured human. His demeanor suddenly sour, forcing his aching limbs to listen to his command, so he stood face to face with the royal guard. He passed Sans the child before so, earning a raised eye ridge.

"That was exactly what I warned you about!" He voiced angry, surprisingly the short skeleton at the anger of his voice, despite the bruises around his neck, he was able to talk, barely.

"Don't you dare try to blame me for this, murder!" She spit back holding a spear towards him.

"Don't you dare call me that!" He didn't seem fazed by the weapon pointed towards him.

"That's what you are! Just look at what you just did, you must love to -" she was cut off by his dark voice.

"Let's get one thing straight, I never asked for this nor wanted it. What kid would ever want to watch all of this death and destruction, to live through this again and again. Who would just stand there and listen to everyone's screams?!" He spat towards her, with a glare that she couldn't even muster up is she wanted. The atmosphere had gotten colder and colder by the second.

"I didn't ask to become a **monster** , I hate taking lives, to hunger this kind of violence isn't possible. I had to do this to protect my friends, to protect innocents, and make sure no one ends up like **me**! That's what I plan to do, with or without your anyone's help." He said horsley pausing before continuing.

"I don't know what happened between the Surface and Underground, but from what I can tell is that the humans up there, aren't the same disgusting creatures, so why are you set on their destruction?!" She seemed to finally snap out of her daze to answer growling at how the human think he could ask that.

"All humans are the same, they killed plenty of us to prove that. Just look at where we're at, stuck in this hell hole, because of them!" She explained, slightly confused at the lack of knowledge from the human.

"Those aren't the humans who did that! They died long ago! What you're doing isn't revenge, it's murder! You don't even know how many lives will pay the price of what you want! How many children will watch their parents die?! Or how many will be forced to fight! To watch their sister bleed to death in their arms, and beg them not to go!" His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sword, a wild look in his eye's managed make everyone take a step away from the human.

"How can you justify killing children?! Of all the things! Wait tell me, how do you think killing all of those humans will turn out? What are you going to tell your kids when they ask what happened? Are you going to tell them of how you hunted down children, or better yet how you wiped out innocent families!? What genius plan you have, and what brilliant excuses do you have to justify your actions, what makes you any better than anyone else!" He questioned angrily, getting closer with each sentence.

"Why the hell are you talking as if you're not from the surface?!" He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, answering with hesitation.

"Because i'm not from the surface and neither are those _monsters_!" A shocked expression formed onto the blue female.

"...what?"

"You're from another world, one where the war still continues. What you humans don't have the backbone to stop killing?" Sans spoke up, the hylian turned towards the short skeleton, who was surprised by the hylian's expression.

"You think we started this, or tried to stop it? We were the ones who were attacked for no reason. All because of a greedy king that was banished, from his own people who didn't want him so he decided to come after us. We've been through multiple wars, and we always show mercy at the end for anyone who followed him. We let them live but look where that got us!" The hylian sagged into himself, the stress and anxiety finally starting to cave upon him.

"...Every time I give mercy, someone dies. How many times do I need to go through this to understand?" He muttered to himself with a chuckle.

"Then why did you show us mercy?" Undyne questioned, earning her those wild sapphire eyes to land back onto her.

"You aren't monsters. Ever since I set foot into the underground, you have emotions, families, homes, remorse, so much more than the _monsters_ in my world. It's...amazing… please don't do what those humans did, be better than them. You can stop this, you have the option of peace, just stop the killing. Please don't turn into what we did. If you have the chance, take it then!" His grim expression was very familiar to the short skeleton, too familiar. The human was practically begging them to stop, to go out of the way and do what he hated to protect. The years of battle were taking its toll on the human. Not only physically, but both emotionally and mentally. He was breaking down, crumbling to pieces. A human soul is strong, but there is so much pain a person can take until they want everything to stop.

He gripped her shoulders, gazing into her ruby eye. Her confused expression dropped, turning into a troubled look as she fought her internal thoughts. She was surprised by the amount of pain the human held, he practically begged her to show mercy. He never wanted a war, and yet his kind had showed mercy to those who harmed them.

"...it's not my decision to make. King Asgore is the guy you should be talking to, I'm not sure if you can change his mind." She said in a hesitant voice.

"Then where is he?" Link asked leaning closer.

"I'll take you to him, when you explain where you came from, and these _things._ " He gave her a glare before nodding, it was the least he could do, at least she wasn't attacking him at the momen-

 **Clank!**

The human raised his sword up, blocking the attack as he pushed Undyne away. The jokester was taken back as, the human and _skeleton_ tried to overpower one another. He didn't have that crazy look on his eye like the kid, it was suffering, pain, and agony. Somehow the human managed to have a little more extra in his last push to make the _monster_ stubble back. The human acted in a flash, conjuring up enough magic to immobilize it's feet. It screened in pain as the ice spread up its legs, then to the chest, it didn't stop.

"Hey Idiot, you've done enough! Stop!" Undyne screamed, coming to the hylian's side. It was like he didn't even know she was there, his out stretched hand clenched tighter and tighter as the ice grew.

"Stop, it can't go anywhere, there's no point in it!" She yelled gripping his shoulder.

"I told you I don't give mercy anymore." He replied in a dark tone, raising his sword.

"W-WAIT!" A familiar booming voice shouted, and to that the human finally stopped, swerving around to see the tall skeleton had finally awoken. Quickly running over to the human, with a nervous smile.

"HALT HUMAN! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!" Sans failed to suppress his choking cough, watching Papyrus dare to come near the rigid human.

"...You don't know me." The skeleton didn't seem to notice the human step away from him as he came closer.

"ANYONE CAN BE GOOD. YOU SAVED ME, THAT MAKES YOU MY HERO, THAT PROVES YOU CAN STILL BE A GREAT PERSON. NOT AS GREAT AS ME, BUT A CLOSE SECOND." Papyrus pointed out, Link raised an eyebrow before his expression turned blank.

"...With the things I've done...not a chance." The skeleton raised an eye ridge before stepping closer, Link took a step back.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU. YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO. I PROMISE."

"You hunt down humans, why would you ever have hope for **ME?** I'm human!" The hylian pointed out with a sharp voice.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN BE FRIEND-

"I kill monsters, I've done horrible things that make grown men have nightmares, I can hear the screams and feel the blood! There's no such thing as forgiveness for me! You don't want to be friends with me….I don't deserve it." Link's back finally hit the base of a trunk, his eyes practically scream panic and pain, face blank as snow. The two other monsters watched cautiously, interested at the human's reaction towards Papyrus.

"NONSENSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE. I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS. EVERYONE DESERVES ANOTHER CHANCE AND HAPPINESS. YOU ALWAYS HAVE THE CHANCE TO CHANGE, GO DOWN ANOTHER PATH." The skeleton opened his arms, waiting for the human to allow his hug. He remained silent, moments passed until he finally spoke.

"How do you do it? Think that way of me, even after what I've done, you've seen it, just look at me right now. Why are risking your own life for this?" The hylian gestured to his attire, blood and dirt caked his clothes, while random rips and cuts covered him.

"BECAUSE YOU REMIND ME A LOT OF SOMEONE. YOU ACT AS IF YOU'RE FINE, BUT YOU'RE IN PAIN AND WON'T ACCEPT HELP. YOU'RE LOST HERE, IF YOU'RE LOST THEN I CAN HELP YOU THEN….PLEASE?" The skeleton asked with kind eyes, triggering something familiar inside the hylian. Unconsciously, he moved closer, silently craving for comfort of contact, to fill the empty lonely void of loneliness. For years he wanted this, but it seemed fate thought differently each time, each reincarnations, every possible chance he was given, it pried lives away from his, until nothing remained.

The skeleton leaned forward in anticipation, ready, that was until when the human's hands raised up and pushed him away.

 _ **Crunch!**_

A large blade suddenly appeared in the exact same spot the skeleton was, the stalfos had managed to escape his ice trap. Now intent on destroying everything on sight, starting with the hylian and skeleton. First starting with the Undergrounder. It didn't get far, only managing to raise its sword before the hylian tackled it to the ground.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus shouted in concern as the hylian was pinned to the ground, sword narrowly missing his neck before tucked his knee to his chest, landing a powerful kick under the stafols' chin.

 _Crunch!_

He earned a satisfying crunching as he scrambled out from under the monster, tensing as a sudden large hand gripped his leg. The wind was knocked out of him, as he was thrown at one of the brick wall of a building closest to him. His back then again turned against him, sending a burning wave of pain throughout his body.

"-UMAN!" He barely managed to catch what was being said as he slipped down the wall towards the ground. Every blink he made, the monster got closer and closer, blade in hand, until suddenly a bright flash of gold caught his attention. He pried his eyes open one last time until he saw **him** , a familiar skeleton stood only a few feet away in golden armor, staring with only one glowing eye staring down at him.

Well this took longer than it should have, I am so sorry guys. So much shit pops up that I have no time for anything. I practically stay up longer than I normally do with work that's it's just been messing everything up.

Anyway thank-you for reading, reviewing, and following. Don't have much to say this time, so BYE!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 The choice

" _We meet again my child. It seems you have managed to find yourself in another world that requires your assistance, yet again."_ The hero of shade offered his free hand, the other gripped the same sword that the hylian held only moments ago. Link gripped his hand without any hesitation, getting pulled to his feet with little effort, if it weren't for the grip on his upper arm he would have been lying back face down in snow. His legs shook at the lack of blood, water, and food he required, there was no way he could continue on without his body's needs.

"Get away from him!" Suddenly a neon spear was planted at his feet, too close for comfort. Link snapped his head up to see a fuming Undyne, with a set look in her eye that said she was prepared to attack the phantom. She was shocked as Link suddenly stepped defensively in front of the skeleton, standing protectively.

"Don't. touch. him." He said those three words slowly, yet with power so his message was sent clearly. Unable to hold the stance for long, the pain forced his body to collapse on himself, so down he went on his knees. He heard Papyrus And Undyne yell out in alarm, but everything was slowly fading, until a cooling hand suddenly touched his back. Instantly he was calmed, no anxiety, he felt safe... something he hadn't felt in years.

He turned to see the phantom had placed his transparent boney hand upon his back, radiating with a golden glow. The pain had faded, his body no longer ached, he wasn't as hungry as he was before, yet he stomach did feel empty. Maliciously, he stood up easily, he wasn't shaking anymore. Hand's suddenly scanned over his body, checking every wound, but there were none there, only the blood and ripped clothing.

"HUMAN!" Link jumped at the sudden appearance of the tall skeleton, aware of his close proximity. Papyrus looked… concerned?

'He's supposed to be afraid of me….' the hylian thought confused, trying to figure out just how that skeleton worked. A firm hand turned turned him around, focusing his attention on the being before him. The atmosphere around himself faded, all color draining until it blackned. He stood there alone- not alone, he turned around to see a certain short skeleton there as well, looking dazed as him.

"What are you doing here?" The hylian asked calmly as the phantom flashed back into existence feet away from him.

" _The true question is why are you here?"_ The hylian seemed to draw in a breath at the question, Sans seemed to narrow his eyes at his reaction.

" _Time and space is set unbalanced here, there's a great force that interferes with the natural flow. You stand in a graveyard, everything before you had already been killed, but they are so alive, evil from your realm threatens more lives here and in other realms. Already have you felt this the moment you were sent here. Your body and mind have been corrupted by the raw power, you see the past but too far into it."_ Everything seemed to snap together, all of his theories were right, much to his dislike.

"There _was no mere coincidence you found the mirror."_ That damn mirror, it must have been an artifact like the Twili Mirror connecting the light world the Twilight Realm.

"So why send Sunshine, I don't see how he could help with this mess." Sans asked with a little bite in his tone, the hylian only seemed to stare at him.

" _The Hero of Twilight has not only received his locked memories, but he also has recovered some of his abilities. With past experience of time dilemmas, he is able to not only withstand the convolution changes, but pause them as with his presence." The phantom explained earning two blank stares._

"Wh-how, you mean to tell me that there are no more resets because of him?!" point in a finger at the blinking hylian, Sans finally broke out of his trance.

" _There will be none as long as his presences is in this realm. Other occurrences with arise with it, some admirable, some unwanted. The side effects on his mind and body are taking the toll, you feel more vulnerable, your memories mixed."_ The phantom explained.

 _'So that's why Papyrus and Undyne are starting to remember more.'_ The skeleton thought to himself..

"Sorry, but I kind of mind having someone else's memories in my thick head. So how do I get rid of them?" Link swirled around and looked at the skeleton in shock. So that's how he found out!

" _You can not fix the effects that have been made. These are beneficial to your alliance to your partnership."_

"PARTNER!?" The two of them screeched in union, both appalled by the idea.

"I never agreed to this-wait I'm going to have even more of his memories in my head?!" Sans exclaimed in disgust, printing his finger towards the frozen hylian.

" _I must say, I am surprised that is the only thing you can assume were the results of the connection between you and the hero."_

"Just spit out what you're hiding already." The skeleton spat out. Suddenly a white heart, turned upside down, faded into existence before the skeleton's chest. Link instantly recognized as Sans' soul, but it was different.

*SANS 2 ATK 2 DEF 2 HP

The skeleton remained frozen, staring in disbelief at his soul. Oblivious as the void seemed to flash imagine of a busy town, people running busy all over the place, as colored papers and designs graffitied the land, a giant clock tower clicked and clanked. Link almost choked at the face he stared up at, that smile, those yellow and red eyes were never going to get out of his now, especially when they were placed on a moon. He could have sword when he read those human space books that they hadn't said anything about the moon having a face.

"If you think I'll allow you to replace Midna like this, you are damn as hell wrong!" Link snarled, almost converting to his beast form. He didn't take notice as his front teeth warped into canines, fingernails sharpening at a point as they dug into his flesh.

" _I myself did not decide this, you two did."_ Both the skeleton and hylian flinched, sneering in disbelief.

" _Both of you remain silent now, giving up on the fact that you are not able to change the fact you can't protect your loved ones, that is what you both think. Somewhere, deep in your souls, there is a flame, never to be blown out, it hungers for a opening. Your pleading souls reached for each other, trying to find the strength to continue, your one HOPE."_ The phantom explained. He was right, of course he was.

"Like either one of us can actually work together, besides Mutt made his choice." The skeleton spat.

" _He will get past this, both of you will. Having the abilities as he once did before in Termina-"_

"What happened in Termina is nothing like this! I only had three days until I had to to go back in time, to prevent disasters! Time is randomly reset here, restarting everything, within seconds to a year it's changed. How am I supposed to fix time if I can't even decipher why it's being corrupted in the first place?" Link asked in frustration as the short skeleton narrowed his eyes. He should have figured that this human could have some more control over him.

" _Your job is not to fix it, only to wipe the evil presence here from the Twilight and Light realm. Not fix time."_ Sans seemed to have flinched as he heard it, all sensation rushing out of him. This is what he gets for hoping, trying to believe that somehow some force could ever stop that kid, and end his curse.

"So if I leave everything will go back to the way it was, time resets wildly without a reason, people killed and murdered that **thing**?!" The hylian clenched his fists, anger in his voice clear as crystal. Turning to see Sans had tilted his head towards the ground.

" _Yes, there's a reason for every action here. A story needs to be played, you can't decide the ending here."_ Link swung back, growling angrily.

"What if I just stay then?" Sans jerked his head up in surprise at the hylian's question.

" _You know your presence is still needed in the other realms. Your timeline does not end here, darkness and light are still unbalanced. This time you are given more than one option. A choice lays before you, you can either stay here and fight for this world, try to save the beings from a terrible fate, or you can leave."_

"Leave?" He asked in disbelief.

" _Your memories would be wiped of this place, time would be rewinded to before you had ever stepped foot into that very room."_ The scene around him flickered back to that same room with that damn mirror, taunting the hylian as his reflection stared back at him for a few seconds.

"...You expect me to just leave like some coward, forget everyone and everything?"

" _It is a sacrifice a hero needs to make-"_

"I never asked for this!" The hylian protested growling.

"You did not, but the moments you accepted that sword you were cursed to repeat this life." The hylian flinched at the familiar words, stepping back until there was a bigger distance. The atmosphere then again flickered to very old sight, one he thought he would never remember.

" _ **Wait...it is dangerous to go alone."**_ A old man, dressed in red robes, a long grey beard, turned to rummage through a clustered chest. A boy that only reached his shoulders kneeled upon a old handcrafted rug, shivering at the cold and dampness off the cave. The slightest of noise echoed, small splats of water and clinking noises coming from the old man.

" _ **...Take this."**_ The old man finally found what he was searching for, he unwrapped the item, presenting the hilt towards the boy, a sword. Something a child should never have to use.

" _ **Will it protect me?"**_ The boy asked in hesitation, his familiar sapphire eyes glowed in the darkness, portraying his emotions, anxiety, sadness, exhaustion, loneliness, and fear. Sans studied the boy closer in the dim lighting.

" _ **No, nothing good comes from this item. Death will follow you everywhere you go, you won't be the same person after you touch this."**_ He old man said grimly, the child paled, snatching his hand away.

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ The boy asked shakily, wiping his sweat coated hair off forehead, the blond locks combed out to the side. Sans took noticed in the pointy ears, just like a certain human he knew. He turned his attention back on Link, shocked at how pale the human became. His eyes dead set on the scene before him.

" _ **It can't give life, only take it. Your soul will be torn to bits and burned, only to be glued back together. A boy your age shouldn't have this curse, not even an adult….I am sorry."**_ The old man seemed to hunch in on himself, finally resting on his knees as he bowed his head, his old brown eyes brought comfort to the boy. He took in a deep breath, before speaking again with less anxiety.

" _ **It's not your fault….I have to do this, or else everything is gone, no one has a choice here."**_ The boy stared at the hilt, slowly reaching forward to grasp the cool metal.

" _ **You should not be the one burdened to do this...I do not deserve your forgiveness….Cherish your final peaceful moments, to be yourself right now….while you still can. Goddesses, have mercy on this boy's innocent soul.**_ " The man prayed as he placed his hand upon the boys as it finally touched the item. The boy bowed his head as well. The atmosphere flashed multiple scenes all more gruesome and detailed than the last.

Each one had a boy, a boy who had blond hair and those fierce sapphire eyes. They all were young, not even an adult yet, and they all were in pain. The plague of death was like a virus that spread, each scene either showing the boy's death, from final devastating blows against a large man, sometimes a monster, or scenes of other's. They seemed to be connected to the human in some way, either friends or family, the screams of pain and agony was too familiar for the skeleton. They were all murdered, slowly dying off as the boy could only scream for them not to go. A multitude of screams echoed, like waves and waves of people calling out for help, but nobody came.

" _ **Brother!"**_

" _ **Kid!"**_

" _ **Brat!"**_

" _ **HELP!"**_

" _ **Anyone please!"**_

" _ **Why does it have to be you!"**_

" _ **Wait, NO!"**_

" _ **I love you…"**_

" _ **Wake up!"**_

" _ **UNCLE!"**_

" _ **DAD!"**_

" _ **Stop it, just stop it already!"**_

" _ **Fairy boy!"**_

" _ **NO!"**_

" _ **Monster!"**_

" _ **FREAK!"**_

" _ **Weirdo!"**_

" _ **Abomination!"**_

" _ **Loser!"**_

" _ **Hero!"**_

" _ **Somebody, anybody!"**_

" _ **Why…."**_

" _ **Link…"**_

" _ **Help…"**_

" _ **Link!"**_

" _ **Please."**_

" _ **LINK!"**_

"STOP IT!" Sans was too engrossed in the memories that he didn't take notice of the human falling to his knees, clutching his ears to muffle the sounds. It was him, all of it.

" _The choice lays before you hero, stay and fight for this world, relive your past, endure the pain, or leave and never remember."_ The phantom held out a familiar object, the Master sword. Link only stared in panic at the weapon he grew to be attached to, it protected him in his most dangerous momen- no it didn't, it was a curse. If he never touch -

"Tell me…" The hylian finally spoke, turning towards Sans, his eyes connected with those glowing pin prick eyes.

"...How many times did you ask for help?" The boy asked with a plain face, studying as Sans rubbed the back of his skull, seeming more tired than he showed. His smile dropped of his face, ache was revisiting the past.

"...Too many to count." He muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets,

"Now how many times did someone do that?" The hylian pressed. The lack of response seemed to be a good enough answer for him. Sans flinched as a hand was shoved in front of him, palm facing up, the skeleton's gaze crept up to the standing human's face.

"Will you let me?" He asked in a plain voice, eyes searching the skeleton's face. Sans managed to plaster on a smile, it wasn't of happiness, but it wasn't entirely fake either. His bony hand reached and grasped the human's hand- a loud farting noise ripped through the air, startling the hylian.

"Got to say Sunshine, I took what you said to fart. Sorry just had to rip that out, don't mind me, but I'll be letting these fly all the time." Finally he managed to get a smile, small though and only visible for a mere second, but it was a win in his book. He looked down and felt the warmth from the flesh sink into his bones, titling the hand to the side to see those three triangles, it was growling slightly, not as much as before luckily. The hand slipped out of his grasp, without hesitation grabbing the hold of the sword, a bright light blinding him.

Okay, this didn't take as long as the other one which I'm happy with, and okay this was a very important chapter. Please review and follow, I need the reviews! Tell me what you guys think please!


End file.
